Time Traveler
by iAir Nomad
Summary: When a crack in time allows Yugi to suddenly travel 3,000 years into Ancient Egypt, he reunites with his dear friend Yami, in his life as Pharaoh Atemu. And now, it's a race -against- time. Puzzle/Blindshipping.
1. A Crack in Time

**Hey y'all! Back with another somewhat relaxing story. Dunno how many chapters it'll be. Probably not that many – I really, really enjoy writing fun and laidback little stories. I guess if you're looking for a puzzleshipping/blindshipping fan that enjoys that, you've come to the right place! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was an unexplainable crack in time, just as the school bullies had cornered him into an alley. He had walked home alone today, therefore becoming an immediate target for a good beating. Even after all these years, the macho guys still had it in for revenge against innocent little Yugi—so they claimed. Revenge for <em>what<em>, Yugi was certain he'd never know.

All he knew was that although he had grown into a young adult at this point, sixteen and mature and still very much a lover of card games, the school bullies had devised cruel plans for him, ever since the spirit of the Pharaoh—his protector, as well as the Sennen Puzzle—had gone from his life, three months ago. Without his other self in it, Yugi wasn't sure where to turn next. The concept of resuming a normal teenage life evaded him—it was out of the question, seeing as how it was nearly impossible with all he had endured, alongside his friends, ingrained crystal clear in their memories. Yugi was happy to look forward to a bright future, but with his guardian no longer murmuring in his ear or speaking telepathically on everyday topics or advice, a part of him had shattered. Above anything in the world, Yugi missed Yami.

But to have his wish to see the Pharaoh again very possibly responded to _now_ of all times was a bit uncalled for. No hint, no warning, just a body slam against the concrete wall coated with graffiti, and Yugi was gone. He wondered what the bullies saw in that moment—a solid form of him, getting kicked straight in the back, and then just vanishing into thin air like that?

But Yugi was speechless now. On his hands and knees, he panted heavily, feeling humidity oil his skin and his spiked, multi-colored hair. A familiar soft substance underneath his palms stretched for miles and miles, piling frequently as sand dunes. Below a sandy hill lie a great, ancient Egyptian city, and a tall golden palace with Egyptian scriptures carved delicately in the brick. This was all too familiar. Yugi didn't know whether he should laugh of pure joy, or cry and scream from fear and confusion.

Neither, he decided. He had to remain calm and find Yam—no, Atemu. If he was presuming correct, he had been transported from 21st century Japan to three-thousand-year earlier Egypt. Yami would be Atemu. He would be Pharaoh in this time. Yugi wondered if Atemu would remember him at all. Steadying his breaths and rising to his feet, Yugi descended the hill, hot with sand, into the ancient city.

* * *

><p>The city was bustling with arts and music and busy Egyptians. Small children ran in the streets with their siblings or friends, laughing, tackling the other to the dusty road, only to be scolded by elders for nearly tripping them. Yugi felt extremely out of place in his modern-day school attire, which earned him a number of strange looks from the people.<p>

In the midst of his gawking at the lively festivities surrounding him, he was suddenly halted and didn't even notice until he ran straight into the stranger's muscle-y chest. He quickly apologized and proceeded to pass him, but was seized by the collar of his jacket. Yugi yelped as he felt his feet levitate just a small distance off the ground and he found himself eye-to-eye with said man. Yugi decided in his mind to settle with calling him Muscles; his tanned chest was exposed and much like the rest of the people, he wore very little clothing due to the everyday heat. However, the golden bracelets and necklace and helmet inscribed with Egyptian text told Yugi that Muscles was not one to be trifled with. It was difficult to assume he was of high authority.

Muscles began saying something in his native Egyptian tongue, a language Yugi never thought he'd have to learn, had he known it would most likely save his life. Muscles repeated what he said previously, in a notably more aggressive tone, his grip on Yugi's collar tightening as though ready to toss him into a stand.

"U-um… I, uh… uh… A-Atemu… Pharaoh… Atemu, please?" He tried, biting his lower lip nervously. Maybe Muscles would understand his purpose here if Yugi said the Pharaoh's name,

No good. Muscles suddenly hauled him closer and screamed Egyptian in his face. By the looks of things, Yugi was gonna be this guy's feast tonight. And boy, was he upset about his Pharaoh's name being said aloud.

The scene was quickly drawing attention from the public. Women held their children close as though Muscles had plans to attack everyone in the street—which wasn't so improbable at this point. Yugi whimpered in his strong hold, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to proceed from a blow to the face or the gut. So, he'd be a victim of bullying not only in his time, but ancient Egypt as well. _Pitiful_, he thought.

But no punches transpired, and Yugi allowed himself to hope upon being dropped to the ground, landing flat on his bottom. The boy groaned, rubbing his aching tailbone. He opened his eyes and peered up when he heard another male speak in Egyptian, and Muscles responding in an extremely apologetic tone. He suddenly didn't seem as intimidating as moments ago. Yugi sat up and his eyes shot wide upon hearing Atemu's name be uttered throughout the negotiation. The second man wore long white robes, his hands hidden from view behind his back. He looked older, in his late fifties or early sixties at the most, judging by the clean, gray beard on his chin. He, too, wore gold jewelry, and Yugi wondered if he had come directly from the palace itself where Atemu resided. The man struck him as a high Priest, perhaps. He looked stern at the moment, but behind the cold exterior, Yugi sensed kindness.

After Muscles and the Priest came to some sort of agreement, Yugi was gestured to get up. Much to his surprise and relief, the Priest had told Yugi to follow him, in Japanese. Yugi wasted no time and scrambled to his feet, trying to keep up with the Priest who had already begun walking. Yugi felt uneasy as the public stared with wonder, moving to the side and allowing the two to pass. It almost felt like… he were royalty; important.

"Th-thanks… back there, in the market. I thought I was dead for sure." Yugi said in an awkward attempt to strike a conversation, laughing sheepishly.

"Of course. I heard there was some trouble occurring in the plaza. With His Majesty's permission, I went to investigate."

Yugi bit his lip. "Why… did he get angry at me, for saying the Pharaoh's name?"

"His Majesty's name is not permitted to be said among the common people, especially in public. We only address His Majesty as such, or m'lord."

"Right…"

"Forgive me, we are not properly introduced. You may call me by my name, Baniti. I am a High Priest here."

Yugi smiled. "Baniti. It's an honor to meet you… my name is Yugi Motou."

Something stirred in Baniti in that moment, notably right after Yugi had said his name. A small silence fell between them, until Yugi cleared his throat.

"So… where are you taking me, might I ask?"

"To the Palace. Forgive me if I sound rash, but you do not strike me as a common fellow here. There was something… strange that I sensed, when I first saw you."

"Yes, well… let's just say… I'm definitely not from here. I… would like to go home. I… don't know how I ended up here, actually."

"You time traveled."

Yugi instantly locked eyes with Baniti, utter bewilderment. How did he know…?

Baniti chuckled. "Thought so."

"How did you—?"

"I'm a High Priest, Yugi. You pick things up easily from a spiritual perspective."

"Oh… yeah."

"I've heard about you," Baniti finally admitted. "His Majesty has mentioned you a number of times."

"H-he has?" Yugi stopped in his walking now, his mouth gaping. Baniti turned to him, nodding.

"We've all heard good things. I know much about you from what His Majesty has described. And I know even more now just by being in your presence alone."

"Wow…" was the only word Yugi felt capable of forming. This place is magical!

"So, yes, I am taking you to the palace, and presenting you to His Majesty. I expect he will be thrilled to see you, and we both may come up with a solution to sending you back to your rightful time period as well."

"Baniti," Yugi murmured. The Priest hummed in reply. "Thank you… so much."

Baniti smiled, and Yugi felt overcome with joy. The old man looked much better with a smile. It reminded him of his grandfather, and brought him a sense of comfort and belonging. "It is a pleasure to be of assistance to a close friend of His Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep your eyes peeled for a reunion in the next chapter! Reviews make me smile like an idiot. =)<strong>


	2. See You Again

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys, I've been reeeally sick the past five days now with congestion and coughing and other crud. Had to stay out of school, even, for a few days. Not fun. But on the other hand, it gives me an opportunity to start writing chapters for this story. Chapter three is already currently in the making =) I hope this one was worth the wait!**

**Reunions are very lovely, aren't they? Unless it's with insane relatives... **

* * *

><p>"Ah, has anyone seen His Majesty today? I'm afraid he's not in his quarters, nor is he in the throne room." Baniti said to a fellow guard, who was completely decked out with jewelry and fine silk wrappings, a golden staff in a tight grip and a dagger attached to the cloth at his hip.<p>

"Last I saw His Majesty today was at the spring behind the palace, Lord Baniti." The guard answered.

"Ah," Baniti raised his brows with delight at the information. "Very good. Come, Yugi. Your long-lost friend awaits you out back."

_Long-lost friend._ For some reason it caused butterflies to be let loose in the pit of Yugi's stomach. It was a much more relaxing term for Atemu—he had to admit, the whole "His Majesty" and "M'Lord" and other such formal addressing was causing him some frustration.

As Baniti and Yugi walked side by side thorugh the sunlit halls of the palace, Yugi bit his lip with a question occupying his thoughts.

"Em, Baniti… are you… well acquainted with," Yugi struggled to form the words, "_His Majesty?_"

"Firstly, seeing as how it feels unnatural to you to call His Majesty as such, and you are a close friend of his anyway, I'll allow you the exception of calling him whatever you wish."

"Oh, well, the Pharaoh." Yugi had restrained himself from settling with "Atemu." Baniti probably wouldn't appreciate the informality, even with the consent. 'His Majesty' was a little much, but just plain "Atemu" in front of a High Priest seemed out of the question.

"But yes, to answer your question, I am very well acquainted. I've known him since his infancy. You see, I am a great friend of his father. And his father allowed me to teach his son the ways of how to be a successful and beloved ruler to his people."

"A teacher?" Yugi smiled. Baniti nodded, and Yugi waited, expecting him to add on, but he never did. They soon stopped at a glorious door, a little smaller than the entrance to the palace, but still equally quite beautiful, bathed in Egyptian scriptures. Yugi wished he had taken Egyptian language lessons at one time or another before all this happened, and he would be able to read what the inscriptions foretold. Oh, the stories these walls could tell if they spoke.

Little pots of flowers hung to the sides in front of the open windows to allow photosynthesis. _They must have someone to come and water them each day,_ Yugi presumed. It looked like the golden doors would lead to a grand garden, but Yugi had to remind himself that Egypt and the deserts were not the kind of environment to sustain such a thing, with the exception of various, scattered palm trees and ponds. His visualizations were proven to be accurate when Baniti shoved the double-doors open in a swift and easy motion. It revealed a nice, spacious area that Yugi had never known existed. It was still very obviously desert, but it also held a strange feel of lush. Palm trees surrounded the perimeter of the spring, which was spread out in the center. The trees provided not only some pleasant shade, but a nice hideaway from the public eye.

Yugi was forced to remind himself to breathe when Atemu was spotted in a glance, his sun-kissed legs and feet dipped into the pond, and the rest of him lying back in the shaded sand. His arms were crossed behind his head, and his eyes were peacefully closed. He wore barely any jewelry as all the other members of the palace did. His was clothed with a light green-tinted wrapping and a golden sash to hold it in place, much like a tunic. His crown and sennen puzzle were set off to the left side of him. Yugi shyly ducked himself behind Baniti's long, white robes.

"M'Lord, you have a very special guest here to greet you."

Atemu's form remained unmoved, though. His eyes didn't even open. He hummed in reply, a low, uninterested sound. Yugi smiled a little, emerging from behind Baniti, who nudged him silently and reassured him that Atemu would be most overjoyed when he saw it was him. To avoid Yugi feeling uncomfortable or awkward, Baniti bowed slightly to them both, and reentered the palace without a word. The doors shut gently behind him. The Pharaoh and his partner deserved a happy reunion, only together.

Yugi stared at where Baniti stood moments ago, feeling his lingering presence beginning to fade. Licking his dry lips and tucking a stray lock of blonde behind his ear, he turned his gaze to Atemu's still form. The Pharaoh still had yet to notice just who stood in his presence. Yugi smiled, deciding that a surprise entrance would be fun. He approached the Egyptian, kneeling down just above his head, which was planted restfully on the surface of the sand. The boy leaned down close until the tips of their noses touched. Atemu's brows visibly furrowed at the strange contact, feeling Yugi's breath warm on his skin.

"Do you really want to turn down saying hello again to your own Aibou?" Yugi murmured playfully.

"_Aibou_—agh!" As soon as Yugi's last word had escaped, Atemu's startling crimson eyes had shot open and he had moved to jerk up in his excitement, only to result in their foreheads coming together for an unpleasant collision. Both teens jumped back, groaning in pain, holding their heads for a split moment. The soreness from the impact, however, became non-existent when Atemu raised his fists to rub his eyes and said: "Holy Ra, Aibou, is it really you?" He lowered his hands and stared ahead, finding his vision had not deceived him.

"Atemu." Yugi breathed with a tearful smile. He couldn't seem to bring himself to _stop_ smiling.

"Oh my… _God, it is you!_" Atemu suddenly cried, rushing forward to first bring up a hand to his cheek, caressing the milky-smooth skin against his palm, checking this wasn't one of those situations where his head would pop off his pillow and his heart would grow heavy upon realizing it was only but a dream. But it was real, as real as his memories of their shared adventures together.

Yugi laughed as he was then engulfed into the tightest hug he'd ever experienced. Their bodies rocked from side to side to maintain balance in the embrace, so as not to fall over; their arms wrapped around the other's neck so tight, it was almost painful. But they bypassed this and continued the air-squeezing hug for a minute long; Yugi felt he might burst of happiness.

Finally when they parted, Atemu was smiling wide, and it was the most contagious thing Yugi had seen. His eyes expressed lightness and overwhelming emotions of joy crashing at him at the speed of light. Yugi hadn't seen him look so happy before, and he savored every moment of it.

"Why did you… _how_ did you…?" Atemu breathed, reaching up his tan, slender hand a second time to rake his fingers through the smaller's spiked hair. Yugi could only shurg.

"I… have no idea! I time traveled suddenly, and… here I am!"

"How could this happen?" Atemu repeated with a barely audible gasp.

"I don't know." Yugi laughed. "But yes, what are the odds! I guess I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Well… where were you? What were you doing when it happened?" Atemu inquired.

"I…" Yugi's cheeks burned with shame. His other self would definitely disapprove what was occurring in the moment he had time traveled. But what good use was lying, either? "I was being chased by some kids at school. They cornered me into an alley… one of them kicked me in the back, and when I came in contact with the wall, I disappeared."

"You were being bullied again." Atemu frowned, his fingers still playing with Yugi's hair, but in gentler, sympathetic motions. He sighed. "Aibou… we've talked about this, surely you remember."

"I do," Yugi said quietly, turning away with a solemn sigh in return. "But Atemu, I'm stronger only in confidence and maturity. That doesn't mean I got physically stronger in the process. Not like I can throw a good punch at anyone, even at this point."

"Well, and I don't want you to. Just do what I do. Mind crush them. Challenge them to a shadow game, they deserve something far more severe."

"You and your bad reputation!" Yugi laughed, shoving him playfully. "Anyway, not everyone can be as skilled with dark magic as you, Atemu."

Atemu gazed endearingly with a gentle smile at his partner a few moments more in silence, crimson eyes searching his violet ones for something Yugi wasn't sure of. The smaller was then brought into another embrace, but this one lasted longer and was more intimate. "I missed you." The Egyptian whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too… _mou hitori no boku_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is especially short ;u; I promise the next one will be longer! <strong>

**Reviews are especially appreciated~!**


	3. Acquainting

Garbed with a new Egyptian tunic similar to Atemu's, the two young teens made their rounds in the Palace. Yugi listened with a delighted smile as the Pharaoh excitedly explained what each room's purpose was. In the midst of showing Yugi the stables, the smaller's stomach growled audibly. He blushed with slight embarrassment, clutching it.

"Hungry?" Atemu grinned, turning to him.

"Uh… well…"

"No worries. Let me show you the cooking area. You'll eat well at dinner, but we can grab you a snack of some sort in the meantime."

"Sure." Yugi nodded eagerly, trying to ignore his loud stomach, which was wholeheartedly agreeing with the idea of food.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was huge—not that that fact came as a surprise to little Yugi. There were stations in which people worked: a group sat on cartons of shipped food and drink items such as beer, milk, and other exotic fruits and vegetables. They were peeling potatoes. Then there were those that crushed grapes for its delectable juices, in other words, wine. Another group cut vegetables in a tedious fashion, wanting only the best prepared for their Pharaoh's meal. One lone man was baking bread on the complete opposite side of the room. The aroma of this bread and spices filled Yugi's senses, leaving him nearly faint with hunger. The workers in the entire kitchen turned at the sight of Atemu standing in their presence, and ceased all other movements aside from throwing themselves at the ground in a low bow.<p>

"Please, everyone, rise and continue." Atemu said, approaching a young woman in particular who's breath became ragged like she felt she committed the worst crime of stopping her work. Yugi watched as Atemu leaned down and took her cheeks in his palms, smiling warmly as he lifted her back up. Yugi had to smile at the sight. Atemu valued the wellbeing and happiness of his people; that was displayed quite clearly. The woman beamed at Atemu, nodding, bowing slightly, then sat herself back down along with everyone else and carried on with the peeling of the potatoes.

"So Aibou, you like fruit, right?"

"Yes, very much." Yugi nodded. He followed Atemu upon being gestured to one corner of the room where numerous boxes sat in stacks, untouched. Atemu lifted the lid of one box and reached inside for a yellow-pinkish, juicy-looking fruit. He tossed the peach to Yugi, who caught it and stroked the soft texture with his thumb.

"Bon appétit." He grinned, and Yugi returned it.

"Thank you, Atemu."

"Shall we continue our expedition?" The Pharaoh asked, reaching down to take a peach for himself along their journey.

"Yes!" was Yugi's cheerful reply, taking a slurpy bite into his fruit.

* * *

><p>"And this," Atemu nodded in acknowledgement to the two guards that stood by yet another large set of golden double-doors before shoving them open. "Is the throne room."<p>

Yugi gasped as he entered, marveling at how huge the room was, standing in the very center and rotating himself around over and over to take it all in. The open stone windows dropped nearly to the floor, allowing in the sunlight to make the entire place glow.

"It's very pleasant to come up here at night. Out here," Atemu brought a hand to Yugi's shoulder in the midst of his spinning, causing him to stop, and pushed him along to a deck-like area outside of part of the room. There, the throne sat with a perfect view of the city and the sky. "Is where I often sit. In the evening hours, the stars light up the sky and you can see the desert for miles… I will have to show you." He smiled.

Yugi gaped, the only barrier between the floor where they stood side by side and the great, long fall to death being the stone rail.

"That's a… long way down." Yugi gulped. "Aren't you ever afraid that something would happen…?"

"Sometimes." Atemu admitted with a small chuckle. "But I know it's very stable. I don't worry too often about it. Why? Are you afraid, Aibou?"

Yugi turned away in an attempt to hide a small blush. He was afraid. _Very_ afraid. But he'd appear childish if he said that to the Pharaoh, so he bit his lip and shook his head slightly. Atemu, however, knew his Aibou much too well. Yugi felt the Egyptian sidle closer to him, leaning to his ear.

"I will always catch you, Aibou," was all he said. But the tone in which it was expressed and the gentle smile Atemu wore as he spoke it caused Yugi to have an unexplainable pounding of his heart. He took a shy glance at his partner, his lips parted and quivering to form a sentence.

But it was as if the strange moment had never been transpired as Atemu grinned and stretched back his aching arms. "Well! I'd say by now it's almost dinnertime. Are you hungry again?"

"K-kinda, yeah." Yugi pursed his lips, placing a hand idly on his stomach.

"Well don't worry, they always make the most delicious meals for me here. I'm sure it will be most satisfying for you, too."

"I'm sure it will." Yugi smiled.

* * *

><p>It was proven to be very difficult to have a thick conversation with someone you already knew inside and out. And yet, it still seemed like there were many sides and things that Yugi had yet to discover about his partner, Pharaoh Atemu.<p>

What Yugi discovered today caused his heart to melt as he followed the Pharaoh into the common streets of the city, among the people and the bustling ancient city nightlife once again, after a most delicious dinner meal as Atemu had promised (the tables were covered with baked bread, wine, meats and fruits. At the first taste, Yugi nearly collapsed in his seat from the sheer delectableness of it all. Atemu, sitting across from him at the table, had laughed notably very freely—it was making the servants smile wide. Yugi assumed the Pharaoh had not laughed or smiled or felt like himself for a very, very long time).

Yugi silently prayed he wouldn't run into Muscles again. But then, since he was with the Pharaoh, Yugi felt quite confident that he was in safe hands. Muscles would never have the chance to lay even a finger on him with Atemu around.

But it seemed the coast was clear, anyway. Atemu had requested his Aibou for a little more patience before they would call it night, since the boy had not left the Egyptian's side for one moment the entire day. Yugi nodded, smiling bright.

"Don't worry about me, Atemu! I'm so happy I have the chance to be with you again… in wherever you go, whatever you do." Yugi had said.

"Aibou…" Atemu had trailed off, gazing at Yugi breathlessly, almost adoringly. He was quiet for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Well, in that case… let's go down to the cooking area again. I have to fetch some bread and go into the town real quick."

"Why do you need to do that?" Yugi asked curiously, raising his brows.

But Atemu only smiled gently at him from over his shoulder as he turned to descend the stairs. "Nightly tradition," was all he said. Yugi was confused, but went along without further questioning.

And now he understood. It was the most beautiful deed he'd ever seen his partner do, as far as he could remember. He always knew Atemu was a kind and giving soul. But this went beyond what he ever thought the Pharaoh himself would do. It, in all honesty, had brought his affection for his friend to entirely new levels.

As the sun set over the sandy pyramids of the desert beyond the city and the brilliant stars Atemu spoke of began to make their radiant appearance, the teens escaped the palace for more than just some fresh air. Yugi wanted desperately to stop in their brisk walking to admire the city nightlife, but assured himself that he would have time to do that when they returned to the palace.

The streets were lit with torches and many folks hustled around, doing last minute shopping in the markets and playing a relaxing tune with woodwinds. Yugi scanned everything and everyone, noting how different the energy felt in the evening. It was more pleasant, more at ease. Women carried large pots over their heads, the children were still out and sat in huddled groups by any small bodies of water, some couples even danced together with the music. Yugi wanted so badly to incorporate himself into these activities, somehow. As he turned to watch the dancing, he hoped there would be just one single opportunity at the very least that he could do that with Atemu before he would have to leave this century and return to his respective time period.

At the thought, his shoulders visibly sunk while him and Atemu walked on, ignoring the attention received from the people. That's right. He would have to leave at some point – when, who could say. But Baniti had told him they would figure something out, and Yugi had no doubts they would be able to, granted all this magic they had.

Suddenly, while he was contemplating, he looked up to see Atemu jogging from him.

"Ate—Your Majesty?" Yugi called with slight confusion, correcting himself on Atemu's name when he remembered he was in public. But he stopped dead in his tracks, watching with amazement and overflowing emotions of joy and admiration. Atemu had spotted a trio of very poor, very hungry looking children. Their clothes were tattered and dirty like their delicate tan skin. Their hair clung to their cheeks, soaked in oil and humidity. They very clearly hadn't bathed in quite a while. They looked up at Atemu with big, sad eyes. Yugi nearly teared up – those eyes. They were so defeated. So worn. But when they saw Atemu before them, those eyes glimmered with hope. And their hopes and prayers had been answered as the Pharaoh reached into his robes and pulled out thick, large and fresh pieces of bread and cheese, handing it to the children. They gasped and extended small, shaky hands to accept the food, looking up at Atemu a couple times to make sure he was really allowing this. With a nod of his head, he smiled softly as the children simultaneously, and quite vigorously, chewed off part of the bread and cheese on top. They wouldn't be hungry tonight.

Finally, after stroking their skinny cheeks with his slender hand, Atemu rose from his bent position and returned to Yugi, who could only stare at him, his lips slightly parted.

"Let's go." Atemu smiled, taking the smaller by his hand as they walked among the dusty roads again and back to the palace.

"You're… you're amazing… you do this every night?" Yugi asked as they passed through the stone pillars and up the long set of stairs that led to the entrance.

"Yes. Every night. I go into the town with some form of food and give it to anyone who looks hungry. Unfortunately, it seems like the usual targets of starvation are at small children. These times are much different compared to your twenty-first century. It's harder to live here for the people." Atemu sighed, and Yugi sensed sadness.

"But… you're making a difference, Atemu. Your people appreciate this greatly… you should be very proud of yourself."

Atemu hummed with a small smile. "I do feel proud… my guardians and teachers, much like Baniti and Mahad, have taught me what it means to be a good Pharaoh. He or she has to become aware of the conditions of the common people. Whether he or she takes action on these conditions is up to them. I chose to do something about it. I care about my people."

Yugi's eyes softened. "You're a wonderful Pharaoh, Atemu."

"And," he added, turning to Yugi. "To have you by my side again… it means a great deal to me. I thought about you for days on end, and your strength and confidence and what I've learned from you has given me the motivation to be who I am now and continue doing what I do."

Yugi shrugged idly, feeling his cheeks form a small blush. He kicked a stray rock on one of the steps. "I… don't know what to say."

"No need. I just want to thank you."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is all right, My Lord?" Baniti asked, bewildered at the sight of Yugi sitting on the edge of the <em>Pharaoh's<em> bed, in _his _chambers. "There are more spare rooms that I can allow young Yugi to use…"

"We're quite fine, thank you. We're both actually quite used to this. I would like to have Yugi with me for tonight."

"As you wish then, M'Lord. I am obviously in no position to refuse your wishes." Baniti said, cracking a small smile.

"Goodnight, Lord Baniti!" Yugi beamed, kicking his legs.

"Until morning." Baniti bowed his head slightly, disappearing behind the door and shutting it behind him. A small quietness fell in the room. The only lighting in the darkness were a few candles to the side of the bed.

"Nice place you got." Yugi said suddenly, grinning. Atemu smiled, pleased with Yugi's approval on his room. He watched as Yugi slid off his shoes and placing them to the floor for the time being, feeling a sudden wave of playfulness come over him as he rose on the bed and started bouncing up and down, feeling the soft texture of the mattress and silky blankets on his feet. Atemu chuckled.

"Yeah. It is nice." Yugi turned to Atemu with a smirk when he caught his friend in the midst of a large yawn.

"You gonna sleep? You look beat." Yugi pursed his lips, stopping in his jumping on the bed.

And suddenly out of nowhere in a completely out-of-character fashion, Atemu rushed forward and flopped ungracefully on the bed. Yugi couldn't contain his laughter, letting himself fall onto the cushiony pillows on the other side of the king-sized bed along with him.

After a moment of stilling their breaths, Atemu and Yugi turned to face each other.

"This is like a sleepover." Yugi grinned.

"In 1000 B.C. ancient Egypt with your best friend, the Pharaoh, in his quarters."

Yugi laughed at the strangeness of that, even though he couldn't deny it's complete truth. "That does change things a little bit!"

"Quite." Atemu smiled. Several moments of silence passed, a thought causing Yugi to frown a little.

"So… how am I going to get home?"

Atemu sighed lightly, reaching over to twirl a strand of Yugi's blond locks. "I'm not really sure. But we'll figure it out, I assure you. But I won't keep you here for more than a week. I know your friends and your grandfather miss you and are worried about you very much."

"Well… I mean… I love my friends, but… I also really love it here, with you… couldn't I stay here for a little longer?"

"Aibou," Atemu said sternly. "You have to go back."

Yugi sighed, knowing he couldn't argue. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"But if you invent a time machine where you can come and go as you please, feel free to visit."

Yugi scoffed. "A time machine! I wish."

Atemu laughed, rising to his elbows as he turned to the candles. "Alright. Lights out, Aibou."

Yugi giggled, snuggling into the covers and the pillows. "Okay."

The few candles' jobs were then brought to an end with a quick blow, and the darkness enveloped. The city and the palace went silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so how will Yugi get back home? We shall see! But not for a couple chapters. ;) The real fun has yet to begin!<strong>

**R&R!**


	4. I Just Want to Have Fun

The next day was dreadful. Atemu was called to work out an issue with a possible foreigner who, late last night, had supposedly stolen important artifacts from the temples. Though the temples were heavily guarded, somehow the intruder and thief managed to sneak by. The mystery thief also took food offerings, and this knowledge immediately struck Atemu that it could be one of two most likely options: The thief was simply greedy and stole the ancient artifacts for large sums of money in another country, and the stealing of the religious food offerings were mere sabotage, _or_ they were hungry and _needing_ of money, so the whole thing was acted out of desperation. Regardless, Yugi was forced to witness the darker side of his friend that he hadn't seen in a long time when the news reached them both that morning. After the message was delivered and the servant left the room, Atemu balled his hands into angry fists, clenching his teeth.

"The intruder _will_ be found and punished for stealing what is precious to this culture. I will make sure of it," he growled. For a minute, Atemu seemed nearly possessed with seething anger and vengeful thoughts. Yugi was frightened. He approached him slowly and held him, and Atemu was brought out of his dark trance when feeling Yugi's thin arms twine around his stomach. The Pharaoh sighed, returning the gentle embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I won't do anything too rash. I promise."

For nearly half the day, Yugi moped around the palace alone. He got lost in the maze-structured building more than four times now in an attempt to find the entrance so he could explore the city. But this _place_, it was just too big! Yugi sighed, running his hand along the brick wall as he walked.

"How does anyone get around here?" He wondered to himself aloud.

"Hey, kid, who are you? What are you doing in an unauthorized place like this?" A deep, startling voice called at the other end of the hall Yugi was currently occupied. Yugi's big eyes grew upon seeing the man's face and hearing his voice. He looked and sounded exactly like Seto Kaiba, but simply garbed in ancient Egyptian clothing.

"I-I… uh… I…" Yugi was feeling a sense of déjà vu at this point—it was much like when he encountered Muscles. Only at least the Seto look-alike could distinguish that Yugi was Japanese and was speaking to him in said language. He wasn't lifting him in midair and screaming curses in his face, either. And yet somehow, he seemed much more intimidating than Muscles. Just like Kaiba.

However, when Yugi couldn't think up an excuse off the top of his head to explain his reasoning for being here, the Seto look-alike began moving toward him in graceful, yet threatening strides compared to his petit form.

"I will repeat the question. _Who_ are you, and _what_ are you doing here?" He snapped.

"I'm… Yugi Motou, and… I have permission to be here, because I'm acquainted with Lord Baniti and I'm a close to friend to His Majesty." Yugi said, trying to ease his quivering voice by means of formality.

The taller man was silent for a few moments before saying in a more controlled tone, "I've never seen you before."

"Well… I just arrived yesterday, sir."

The man grunted, and Yugi couldn't tell whether he was pleased or not. He mentally sighed with relief, though, when the man bypassed him and said, "Whatever. Just _don't_ get in my way, or you'll be sorry. You best not cause any trouble here, boy."

"Do I… seem like that much of a threat to you, sir…?" Yugi dared to ask, furrowing his brows as he watched the man carry on walking down through the hall.

"You could be."

Yugi frowned at his answer. _I swear, he sounds _just_ like… _"U-um, what's… your name, sir?"

"Seto. And that's _Lord _Seto to you," He grumbled before he turned the corner and disappeared, his footsteps echoing against the stone floor in the distance. When Yugi could no longer hear him, he knew he was alone again, and he hung his head with shame. He'd forgotten to ask for directions, too distracted by the fact that this man was truly Seto Kaiba's _incarnation_. Yugi sighed and continued his own path through the palace.

* * *

><p>After nearly another hour of finding nothing that would give Yugi a sense of direction, he slumped down against the wall miserably. Someone would find him soon, he could only hope. He would have laughed at how ridiculous this was if he weren't so confused, hungry, missing Atemu, and wanting to just lie down on the bed again and fall into a long, satisfying sleep. The last thing was exactly what he unconsciously decided to do, right here in this deserted, silent hall. His eyelids struggled to stay open, but he eventually came to a point where he was too tired to want to fight anymore.<p>

As the twilight set in over the desert and casting an orange light through the palace, Yugi couldn't help drifting in and out of consciousness when he felt his small body being lifted by strong, warm arms. His head at first draped limply over one of their arms, but being lifted to rest against their chest as they began walking with him bridle-style.

"Aibou…" He heard the man sigh, and for the first time since this morning, Yugi smiled, snuggling more into Atemu's hold, drifting out of consciousness again with a feeling of ease.

* * *

><p>"You," Priest Seto pointed accusingly at Atemu while watching him approach. "Who is this boy? He looks nothing more than peasant."<p>

"He is not a peasant, and don't use such a degrading word against your own people." Atemu retorted with a glare. "He's my friend, a very dear friend."

"Whatever. But I know how you are, Atemu, and only I. I know how things go down in your world."

"You have no right to judge me, Seto." Atemu muttered, turning away briefly.

"Who said I was judging you?" Seto folded his arms, shooting the glare right back at Atemu. "I'm only going to warn you. For the sake of our kingdom, _don't_ fall in love with him." With a swipe of his cape as he turned away, Seto left Atemu without another word, and leaving no time for his cousin to question or argue.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yugi felt the softness of silk on top of a plush mattress underneath him when he awoke again. The sun had vanished behind the hills, but a faint yellow lining still visible signaled it had to be just a little past dinnertime. Yugi blinked a couple times, adjusting his vision. He was back in Atemu's room. All the candles were lit, and Atemu could be seen sitting at a desk in a corner, seeming to be writing something. Yugi watched over his bare, tan shoulder, a feather on the back of his writing utensil flicking back and forth. Curious, Yugi quietly slipped out of the bed and approached his friend, peeking over his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, it was all being carefully written in Egyptian. But it seemed like a journal, or a diary. Atemu carried on writing with strange passion, oblivious to Yugi right beside him until he spoke:<p>

"What are you writing, Atemu?"

"Ah!" Atemu's pencil flew out from between his fingers. He hastily slammed the journal shut and stood, guarding it from view. "A-Aibou! I, em… didn't notice you woke up. I'm happy to see you're so well." He nodded, smiling weakly in a desperate attempt to smooth out that mysterious moment.

Judging by Atemu's rare stuttering, the journal was something Yugi was not meant to see. And Yugi respected that, deciding not to press it. "Yeah, I'm really happy I was found. This place is unbelievably huge—it's just as confusing as Kaiba's mansion!"

"Oh, yes, yes… I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Atemu said, visibly beginning to relax again. "Aibou…" he sighed.

"Hm?"

"Just… because I know you'll be too unbearably curious and begin to wonder… just don't ask me about what you just saw."

"Well it's not like I can read Egyptian anyway." Yugi joked lightly, but knit his brows again with some confusion. "Is it your diary?"

"Something like that…"

Yugi smirked then, beginning to see the possibilities in where this could potentially be leading. "Is there… someone you like, Atemu? Normally people write in their diaries about people they admire." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eh?" Atemu seemed to be struck dumb with the question, and Yugi saw the faint blush appear on the caps of his cheeks. There was a moment of hesitancy that Yugi didn't miss. "N-no…"

"You're stuttering again! That's rare for you. So naturally it means you're lying to me!" Yugi giggled, circling around a pillar and singing, "Atemu's got a girlfriend, Atemu's got a girlfriend!"

The Egyptian bit his lip, turning away and hiding his pink face. "T-that's not it…"

"What else could it possibly be?" Yugi grinned. "Unless of course it's a guy!"

"Y-yes…"

Yugi stopped dead in his spinning, staring wide-eyed at the Pharaoh. "_Oh_…"

"Yes. _Oh_."

"But… wait… so you're…"

"Yes."

"…Oh!"

A small quiet passed in that moment. Can anyone say _awkwardness to the fullest extent?_

"This topic is done. I told you not to mention it, but we went there, anyway. Now you know…"

"Hey… are you okay?" Yugi said with worry laced in his voice. "You look a little tense… Atemu?"

Silence. It was as though Atemu had been set on pause. Why did the subject seem to make him so edgy? Yugi sighed.

"You've been working all day, Atemu. Let's do something fun now!" He smiled, suddenly giddy as a child.

"Like what?" The Pharaoh questioned, raising a brow and finally turning to his Aibou.

Yugi hummed, tapping his chin in thought as he went through all the games he could remember. Problem was, he'd done just about every kind of game his grandfather had taught him with Atemu as Yami in the twenty-first century.

"Duel Monsters?" Atemu suggested.

"If you want to… I mean, of course… though… I was trying to think of something else that we possibly haven't done before." Yugi smiled, shrugging.

At this point, Atemu began to think deep as well, folding his arms. Yugi moved to sit on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs and looking around. His palms went to press against the mattress as he adjusted his position slightly, and then his gaze focused there. The mattress…

"I've got it!" Yugi chirped. "It's not exactly a game, but it's really fun. Atemu, have you ever tried mattress sliding?" A shaking of his head was Yugi's response. "Oh, no, of course you haven't. Well then, let's do it!"

"Care to elaborate what it is exactly?" Atemu asked, smiling a little.

"It's like the name, pretty much. You go to a long set of stairs and slide down on something. I used to always do it with my sleeping bag, but considering I don't have that with me and you have bigger, wider sets of stairs anyway…" He smirked.

Atemu pursed his lips, feeling suddenly unsure. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" Yugi wondered.

"Well, we could cause accidents on the guards or something…"

"But your stairs are wide enough. The guards would be perfectly safe, rest assured." Yugi smiled.

"Your idea of 'fun' is very strange, Aibou." Atemu sighed, and Yugi slumped over, taking Atemu's response as a rejection. "But," he added, and Yugi glanced over hopefully, "I like it." Atemu concluded with a smirk.

Yugi cheered. "Let's do it! Help me get the mattress out." Atemu quickly responded, jogging over and shedding the bed of its pillows and blankets and sheets, until all that remained was the mattress.

"Ready? Lift, on one, two, three!" Atemu said, and they did just so on the opposite sides of the mattress. It lifted effortlessly with their strength combined.

"Okay. Which set of stairs?"

"What's your longest set?" Yugi grinned.

"Probably the one outside the throne room… which is just around the corner." Atemu smirked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The short journey to the stairs had Yugi laughing, to say the very least. He and the Pharaoh shoved through the halls speedily, dodging maids and servants that gasped and sidestepped against the wall. The teens retreated much too fast for them to question why they were randomly carrying the Pharaoh's mattress through the halls of the palace.<p>

"Woah! Stop!" Atemu hollered, and Yugi skidded to a pause as instructed. "We're here!"

"Okay. Now we lay the mattress down so we can climb on top…" with a small _plop_, the mattress was lying on it's surface against the first step out of hundreds that went a long way down in a spiral kind of structure. It made Yugi smile wide – this was definitely going to be fun.

"Aibou, you go on first. I'll give this a push."

"Okay, but jump on quickly, or you'll miss the ride!" Yugi said, and Atemu nodded. The smaller of the two climbed carefully on top of the plush mattress, lying on his stomach, then turned to give Atemu a thumbs-up.

"Three… two…" Atemu felt an excitement in him, a feeling of freedom, free to be the child he still was despite being in his teen years. But this is what it meant to _have_ a childhood, to have wonderful memories to think back to, whether or not something this crazy was going to bring them consequences. Yes, together with Yugi, they would create memories, theirs alone. "Three!"

All that happened in that split moment was such a blur, but Atemu felt his body instinctively flip and drop onto the mattress after giving it a hard shove. Then it felt like they were flying. The mattress bumped and sped, and Yugi and Atemu were holding each other's arms, laughing and cheering like there was no tomorrow.

And just like that, the ride was over as the mattress turned a corner and crashed into the wall, causing Yami and Yugi to almost fling off. But with a strong hold on the other, they managed to conclude their fun, still safely on top of the mattress. Their laughter rung through the halls, an absolutely glorious sound to the servants and even the guards that patrolled, though they wouldn't dare audibly admit how much they had missed the sound of the Pharaoh's laughter.

"_What_ in the name of Ra is _going on here?_" A familiar deep voice hollered just a few steps away from where Atemu and Yugi still lie on the mattress. Their laughter suddenly ceased as they looked up to find Seto, the person Yugi least wanted them to be caught with, standing there, a fire burning in his furiously icy, blue eyes.

"Cousin Seto—" Atemu began, but gasped when Seto thrust his arm downward and pulled Yugi almost violently by the front of his borrowed tunic.

"_You_—_!_" he snarled.

"_Cousin Seto!_ I demand that you put Yugi down _this very instant!_" Atemu barked. Priest Seto glared darts at the Pharaoh, but did as told and threw Yugi back at the mattress, causing a small yelp to escape from the boy.

"How could this scrawny little runt affect you this much, cousin Atemu? _How? _You're neglecting your duties as a Pharaoh, as a _leader_ of this _country! _You think the public will love hearing how much _fun_ their leader is having, sliding down stairs on a mattress with his _boyfriend?_"

_Boyfriend? _Yugi thought, his brows knitting together as he stared downcast at the mattress. He took a nervous glance at the taller sitting beside him.

Atemu was quiet as he contemplated Priest Seto's words, his eyes drifting shut, clutching his tunic tightly. He sighed deeply, and a strong feeling of shame and neglect permeated the room. "Let's go, Yugi. To bed."

Yugi's lips parted, feeling like something had struck through his heart. Atemu almost never called him by his actual name, and it sounded so foreign on his friend's tongue. The Pharaoh was embarrassed. And Yugi felt like it was his fault. Nonetheless, Yugi obeyed. He felt his stomach swim with guilt as Seto called up a few servants to carry the mattress back up to Atemu's room.

* * *

><p>Yugi wasn't instructed to sleep in a separate room from Atemu that night, but he felt it necessary. He had done wrong by dragging him into such a childish thing. It wasn't at all proper for a Pharaoh to play such immature games of mattress sliding down the stairs and things of the sort that Yugi was so used to. The boy buried his face in his pillow, curling into a fetal position. Such shame he felt.<p>

And then, a knock came at his door. "Yugi?" A voice called, softly. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when the owner of the voice was Atemu's. However, Yugi didn't answer. A small silence came over until he heard Atemu say something else, "I'm coming in, Aibou."

Yugi heard the door open and close quietly somewhere off in the distance of the room. An additional weight on the edge of the bed announced Atemu's nearness. He was holding a single lit candle, providing just enough light for them to see each other.

Gathering his courage, Yugi sighed and lifted himself from his pillow, leaning on his elbow. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." Atemu smiled. Another small quietness fell until Yugi spoke first:

"What are you doing here?"

Atemu turned to gaze at the candle, and the smile never left. "I just wanted to come say thank you."

"Thank me?" Yugi asked, making a face as he sat up more. "Why are you thanking me? I got you in trouble today, as a _Pharaoh_… and that's saying something… what I pulled you into… it wasn't right. And I feel nothing but guilt for it." He said, hugging his knees.

"I don't," Atemu murmured, turning back to search Yugi's troubled, violet orbs. "I want to thank you, because we're making memories together. Furthermost, I have a confession. You may have seen the servants smile when I smile or laugh with you. It's because… I haven't smiled or laughed ever since you and I parted from each other. And that's, what, about three, four months? I was told one evening when I did that nightly tradition of handing food from a young woman that I needn't worry about my people so much. That I should enjoy what little of my childhood I have left to the fullest extent, even if that means doing something outrageous. Which is exactly what you and I did."

"But… you looked so ashamed, after Priest Seto told you off about all that…"

"Aibou," Atemu whispered. "I care about my culture and my people, more than my own life. And I want to be the best Pharaoh I can possibly be. The people understand that and they even understand my yearning to smile and laugh, but those in the royal court like cousin Seto _don't_ understand. I am constantly piled with issues I have to solve somehow. No one else. _Me_. Do you understand how pressuring that is? How pressuring it is to be a Pharaoh, a leader to an entire culture?" Atemu furrowed his brows, his hand reaching up to touch Yugi's cheek in a notably affectionate way. "That's why, Aibou… when you came along into my life again, I had a reason to smile and laugh again. A had a reason to be happy. No one can truly feel accomplished as a leader and bring happiness to their people if they aren't happy, themselves."

"Atemu." Yugi whispered mournfully, feeling a sudden rush of silent tears run down his cheeks, and wishing they hadn't made an appearance. Who was he to start crying? He wasn't in Atemu's position, a position where freedom was intolerable and duty and obligations came first. He ducked his face, feeling Atemu's thumb brush over them. He reached up his own small hands and held the other teen's wrists, noticing the contrast between their colors and yet how perfectly well they blended with each other. "I'm sorry…" the boy wasn't sure, himself, what specifically he was sorry for. But he felt it needed to be said.

"You brought me something, Aibou, that I long for. I hate feeling tied down by only one mindset as a Pharaoh. There has to be a balance, and you bring it." Atemu looked away, and Yugi glanced up, swearing that he saw a small tear trickle down Atemu's sun-kissed cheek. Just a single, lone tear, and yet it expressed all the frustration and sadness in the world the Pharaoh had kept concealed for who knows how long. "I just want to have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Crud, that was slightly cheesy. But I felt another aspect of Atemu had to be addressed. I've obviously never been a Pharaoh before, or a leader of any sort, but I always wondered how stressful it was, and the fact that Atemu basically had to grow up too fast. In my opinion, that is a sad loss. But at least Yugi is here to help! =)<strong>

**R&R!**


	5. Triggered Emotions

**You can't deny this is the one thing that triggers emotions…**

* * *

><p>The nighttime darkness was lit with small fires suspended on thin poles around the plaza that served as ancient Egyptian lanterns. The evening hours still consisted of people walking happily with their loved ones, a small band of folks that played on woodwinds, bongos, and a stringed instrument Yugi had never seen before provided echoing music to which many danced. A large pool of water restricted by a circular, built-in stone structure sat right in the middle of the activity. Children waded in this water and splashed their friends. Laughter and chatter could be heard all around – all this proving that every night was this wonderful. Yugi couldn't help smiling; some things never change in completely different centuries—he realized this as he reminisced the nightlife in Domino City. There was hardly any difference. People loved their evening entertainment.<p>

Yugi sat himself on the surface of the brick structure by the water, watching the children over his shoulder so he wouldn't be so surprised by a potential spray that would drench his skin and clothes. But it seemed the children were conscious of his being there and steered clear, playing on the opposite side of the fountain instead. Yugi sighed inwardly, slumping over with his eyes forward, watching Atemu and waiting for him to complete his nightly task of handing the hungry some food. At the moment he was heavily engaged in a conversation with a frail, bent old woman. Nonetheless, her smile was radiant, especially as Atemu reached in his cloak and handed her a neatly wrapped package. Yugi had watched Atemu himself wrap it before they had left the palace—it was two peaches and a slice of bread concealed inside the packaging. Surely enough to keep the woman happy in terms of hunger for a few days if she let the food last.

Yugi sighed aloud this time, his eyes drifting shut while he sulked momentarily, remembering last night's events, remembering how much he had angered Priest Seto. But he also recalled Atemu's words:

_The people understand my yearning to smile and laugh again…_

_I just want to have fun._

Wait. _The people understood? _Atemu had only excluded the royal court as not understanding Atemu's wanting to set aside duty for a moment's rest. But the people…

Maybe… just maybe, things would be all right if Yugi and Atemu kept the secrets of their fun and messing around _outside_ of the palace?

Yes. Yugi felt confident the people would encourage that. There might be a few displeased individuals amongst the crowd, but the majority of the people understood and valued Atemu's wishes.

Yugi furrowed his brows and stood in a confident manner. Atemu was putting his heart and soul into being the ideal leader of an entire culture. There was a reason Yugi had been suddenly transported to this time. _I think I now understand that reason_, he thought.

Yugi waited for Atemu to finish his conversation with the elder woman, and still waited as the Pharaoh approached him before suggesting an idea, his gaze turning on the band that played a relaxing beat several yards away, eyeing how the people danced.

"Aibou?" He heard Atemu's deep baritone voice murmur as he drew near. Yugi turned to face him, and their eyes locked for only a quiet moment until the smaller outstretched a hand toward him.

"Dance with me?" He smiled, and Atemu could only blink in bewilderment at the younger teen's request.

"I… that…" Atemu directed his focus on Yugi's hand still waiting in midair, then his eyes rolled back up to Yugi's face, absolute determination shown behind the gesture. Atemu anticipated for the teen to retrieve back his hand and laugh, saying he was joking. But nothing of the sort transpired, and he found himself grow nervous.

"That… would be…" The Egyptian struggled for a reasonable response. He wasn't sure himself whether that response would result in an accept or decline on the offer. He didn't know which he wanted. Yugi only stared at his face without emotion, though, and he felt the pressure hug his shoulders.

"I'm… a…" He swallowed, and Yugi cocked his head, still waiting so patiently for Atemu to form the words. "I'm a… terrible dancer."

_What the hell was that?_

Atemu knew it to be completely preposterous. He had danced with a number of young ladies before in the palace for certain festivals, and not to gloat, but he had literally caused those women to swoon. He held much talent for dancing. Not so much in the field of dancing Anzu was so engrossed with, as he remembered in his time as Yami. Although, had he attempted DDR in the twenty-first century, he might have become skilled with that as well over time.

"Pharaoh Atemu," Yugi said low with a hint of a smirk. "I don't believe you. Besides, what was all that about 'I just want to have fun,' and you won't even accept a dance proposal?"

"I…" Atemu trailed off, staring mute at his admirable little Aibou, but then smiling with a short close of his eyes. "Alright. You got me." He lifted his own sun-kissed hand to join with Yugi's pale one in full acceptance after so long a minute of reluctance. Yugi beamed, gripping his hand tight and practically dragging the Pharaoh to the large space occupied with dancers. Naturally at the sight of their Pharaoh and the teen boy making way, the people stopped and backed away to allow them space and watched in awe.

Yug and Atemu then began their dance, circling around the other with their wrists just barely touching. Their eyes never wavered, intent on searching the other partner's eyes and finding only emotions to the effect of mischief and playfulness.

However, as the dance then progressed with their arms beginning to wrap and weave and their bodies twisted and spun to the lively music, the initial reason Yugi was after in doing such a thing began to make itself clear to Atemu.

They were having fun.

Gradually other members of the party began to merge themselves into the invisible circle and follow the same path, and Atemu found after several minutes that him and Yugi were completely enveloped by happy, dancing couples such as themselves. He felt his legs burn from all the movement and excitement, also feeling a grin plant itself on his lips for the entire duration of the dance. His eyes never left Yugi, feeling a warmth grow inside at the sight of the boy flustered from the exercise, losing himself in a world in which his legs and his arms were free to demonstrate a more graceful side of him even Atemu wasn't previously aware of. As Yami, Yugi had never danced in front of him, as far as he could remember. If he did, it was small, stiff movements. And now, the Pharaoh was breathless.

The song eventually came to its end, and Atemu and Yugi ceased their movements, resting their hands on their knees, breathing heavily but smiling at each other nevertheless. The crowd applauded themselves and to the band. For if it weren't for them, to think – none of this would have occurred.

"Oh, Your Majesty! How perfect you are! And how wonderful your dancing is!" A gang of squealing girls emerged from the crowd seemingly out of nowhere, huddling in front of Atemu. Yugi continued to pant, but his smile dropped slightly as he raised himself and pulled back his shoulders to a stand, watching the group of girls swarm around Atemu and shower him with nonstop compliments and flirtatious remarks. When one teen girl roughly the same age as Yugi asked if Atemu could demonstrate to them a dance move, and the Egyptian had _complied_, it was at that point Yugi felt a rush of emotion he couldn't fully comprehend, and he moved away. He felt his hands, hot with sweat, ball into tight fists as he slowly approached the fountain and sat, gathering his strange emotion and proceeding to sulk again.

After a moment's thought, Yugi came to realize it wasn't hard to pinpoint what this emotion was. As he watched Atemu hesitantly put out one leg and stretch his arms to strike a dancing pose and the girls giggled and copied his each move while keeping themselves as close as physically possible to the Pharaoh, Yugi identified this emotion as jealousy. And he felt it get the better of him when Atemu made no move to push them away, seeing as how they were practically lying on top of him. Yugi sighed and turned away, unable to take the torturous sight anymore. He slipped off his sandals and dipped his feet in the comfort of the fountain, which was now vacant of the children he had encountered a while ago. Their parents must have taken them home.

Atemu was indeed hesitant about agreeing to show the girls his suave dance moves. He felt something gnaw at him from the inside, instantly regretting his decision. And furthermost, he had _felt_ Yugi's anger and disappointment as he turned and walked away. It was so prominent and lingering that Atemu thought he could just reach back and grasp it. After showing the girls one dance position, he bit his lip, looking over his shoulder to find Yugi slumped over at the fountain. Guilt continued to eat away at him, and finally he couldn't bear being around these girls and away from his clearly saddened Aibou, who silently pleaded for comfort.

"I must return to my partner now, please excuse me." He said nonchalantly without even looking at any in the eye. The girls "aww'd" in protest, but Atemu would have none of that. He felt the girls disperse as he walked away, and he was overcome with silent satisfaction and gratitude that it was over.

The pads of Yugi's feet swiped gently over the surface of the water. He watched as ripples came as a result of it, and sighed lightly. It was a no-brainer that his affection for the Pharaoh, once identified as the mere affection brothers would have, had taken a sudden overhaul into something even more special. But even as he scanned through his past memories of his time with Yami and how much contact was made between them, all those endearing gestures and conversations they had, he wondered if at the time it even counted as brotherhood. He felt from his gut there was something else beneath all those moments of fondness. It was subtle, but it was there. All along.

So naturally, he didn't want anything or anyone to come between him and his _Mou Hitori no Boku_ ever again. If he had to consistently time travel to be a part of Yami—or Atemu's—life again, and vice-versa, then so be it. He would gladly shove _himself_ into a graffiti-coated wall again, just to do _this_ again. Whether all these feelings Yugi held so dearly for his partner was mutual, well, who could say.

Yugi felt a pair of arms twine around him from behind in that moment. He stiffened, but soon relaxed in the comfort of Atemu's embrace.

"Forgive me, Aibou. I didn't want you to think I'd abandoned you." He felt Atemu's breath warm and tickle his ear as he spoke.

Yugi sighed once more, leaning into Atemu's broad chest. "I know. You wouldn't. I just… was a little upset, but… that's just me. You should be able to do whatever you want without having to worry about me. I feel like… a burden."

"Never," Atemu whispered. "Yet again, you've brought me joy, through dancing. I'm eternally grateful for you."

Yugi's breath became slow and content at Atemu's warm words, daring to bring them a step closer. He placed his hand over Atemu's larger one, which gripped the cloth that covered his stomach, and lifted his other hand to the Pharaoh's face, pressing them together. His eyes drifted closed and his lips parted, letting his breath warm Atemu's cheek. Atemu wholeheartedly accepted the intimate gesture, nuzzling into it. His heart swelled with emotion, tightening his hold on Yugi's thin form. They remained as it was a minute longer, hardly noticing that the music had stopped for the remainder of the evening and the people were retiring to their homes. In less than an hour, the fires would be put out and the city would sleep.

"Let's return too, Aibou." Atemu murmured after a long while, his eyes softening aimlessly into the water, but their embrace was still. They sensed the other didn't want to let go, but it was wishful thinking that the members of the palace would let them stay out here all night long.

Yugi made a small noise of agreement, and Atemu tilted his head to find his eyes peacefully closed. The boy was overcome with fatigue from the evening's events. Atemu sighed, loosening his hold on the smaller, only to slip his arms under his small body to carry him. Atemu grunted as he adjusted him, smiling briefly as Yugi buried his face in his chest in his half-awake, half-asleep state.

As the Pharaoh began the journey back to the palace, Yugi began mumbling incoherent words and sentences, until finally he regained just enough consciousness that he could hear himself.

"Atemu…" He mumbled.

"Yes, Aibou."

"That… was fun…"

Atemu smiled. "Yes. It was a lot of fun, Aibou."

"So tired… too much fun…"

The taller chuckled, adjusting Yugi again so he wouldn't slip out of his hold. "Yes. But you can sleep now, Aibou."

"You're… carrying me…"

"I am."

"W… why…"

"Well, you're too tired to even stand."

Silence fell; Atemu received no more questions. He presumed Yugi was no longer conscious of what he spoke, but there was _one_ thing that he did make out in the stream of loose mumbling a moment later. He almost lost his footing and had to remind himself to breathe at the two words that blessed his ears:

"Love… you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Waaahaha! Yugi confesses! In a not super direct way… I wonder if he will remember any of this in the morning? ;) Atemu certainly will!<strong>

**Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Helpless Love

**So there IS vegetation in Egypt. Don't worry, I did my research.**

* * *

><p><em>Love… you…<em>

Atemu's heart was pounding hard in his ears. Yugi had said something that Atemu could not let slide, despite the smaller's near-dreaming state. Yugi meant it. If he hadn't been sincere, he wouldn't have said the words in the first place. A confession so precious was not to be mistaken as nonsensical blabber, this much Atemu knew.

The Pharaoh watched Yugi's shadowed silhouette beside him on the bed. The boy's back was turned to him, but Atemu could just imagine the peaceful expression that adorned his face. As Atemu silently studied the rise and fall of Yugi's side with each inhale and exhale, he realized just how much time they had left together. Priests Baniti and Mahad were at hard work and gifted strategists, trying to find a solution to this time travel. No doubt, they would find the answer.

"At that time, you will have to leave…" Atemu whispered as quiet as he could muster. His brows came together in a troubled expression. He would lose his Aibou yet again, and vice-versa. Atemu wondered if they could handle a third separation.

But he knew he couldn't waste another moment without Yugi now.

Atemu propped himself up for a moment to reach over an arm and coil it around Yugi's stomach, bringing the smaller teen closer. Yugi gave a small noise in response, awake just enough to turn his whole body over to face Atemu and hug his chest, cooing slightly in his sleepy state at the warm contact.

"Yugi…" Atemu whispered slowly and fondly, only to find that said teen had drifted back to sleep almost instantaneously following the change in position. He hugged Yugi against him, brushing back stray blonde strings of hair from his face, gaze soft. Finally he shut his eyes, trying to find comfort in Yugi's presence so near him and follow the road to sleep. He decided to use the old method of counting sheep in his mind. Usually it helped, but after a few minutes he understood that it was not the sheep he was counting. He was counting the seconds away in which Yugi was still here in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Let's take a walk," Atemu said to Yugi in the process of clipping on his gold earrings when the warm morning sun arose. The shine of the day lit the room. They had awoken to the sounds of the servants' feet padding through the hall, as always. Atemu wondered if Yugi would think anything of their close position, but he seemed to not regard it. Yugi was now sitting upright on his end of the bed, nodding happily at Atemu's proposition.<p>

"You're not called to do anything today?" He asked while draping his legs over the edge of the bed and slipping on his sandals.

"I'm sure I'll be called to solve an issue at some point in the day… there's always something," Atemu muttered with a sigh. He turned to Yugi, smiling as the smaller lifted himself off the bed and was in the middle of a long stretch. "But for now… we'll enjoy what time we have."

"Of course." Yugi returned the smile, retrieving his gold wrapping to tie around his waist, keeping the tunic a little more secure. For a moment he fingered the loose ends, tilting his head a little. "I love these clothes, actually. They're so comfortable. And beautiful."

Atemu chuckled, beginning to slip on the second earring. "Yes, they are. I miss my leather pants a little bit, though."

Yugi laughed. "True, you looked like a twenty-first century God with all that leather."

Atemu smiled over his shoulder at his little one for the compliment, watching from his peripheral as Yugi adjusted the tie again and looked over himself to make sure he was presentable for the day. He then turned back to his mirror, sighing inwardly. Yugi truly didn't remember last night. As Atemu slipped on his own sandals and walked over to the frame of the open window, leaning over it, the warm and humid breeze brushed past and told him this was going to be the day he would remind him.

Yugi was brushing invisible dust from his tunic and ruffling his hair to its proper place until he felt long arms wrap from behind. He felt his cheeks warm, but leaned into the small embrace—a clear repeat of last night in the town. He sighed lightly, resting his hands over Atemu's arms. How he enjoyed being able to have an exchange of physical contact with his other half. He didn't question why Atemu was holding him; they seemed content enough to just go with it, for reasons unexplainable. Yugi had a strange feeling like they were slipping, so he turned around in the embrace and wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's waist from the front and buried his face in the broad chest. Atemu was also receiving a strange feeling; that he should hold on to Yugi a little tighter and a little longer. He did.

* * *

><p>Atemu had surprised Yugi with showing him a large garden-like area beside the palace. Strong, healthy fruit trees stood off to the side, and the grass was strikingly green.<p>

"How many garden areas do you have here at the palace?" Yugi questioned. "I've counted two now."

"There are three—on the other side of the palace is basically a duplicate of what you see here. Plus the more secluded area you found me in when we reunited. That area is more for pottery, though. There isn't much to it unless you want to sit in the shade for a while. Which, as you may remember, it was a very hot day when you found me. There are also little patches of greenery if you explore different areas of the town." Atemu explained as they walked through the lush grass and toward one of the trees, which Yugi noted held on its branches, a purple fruit.

"Plums." Atemu smiled, noticing Yugi's longing and hungry gaze at the suspended fruit. "You want one? I'll get it—"

"I… I can get it!" Yugi interrupted, pursing his lips with determination. His petit size didn't do him any good, though, as he reached up with a shaky hand from the long stretch in an attempt to grab one. He bit his lip, a heavy blush coating his cheeks when he realized he was just making a fool out of himself in front of Atemu. He sighed, retracting his hand and rubbing his cheeks to have the blush rid of. But Atemu had seen it, smirking at the sight, which didn't contribute to helping Yugi's pink color fade away.

Yugi then slumped to the grass, crossing his arms with a small huff. "I'm still too small." He grumbled, and Atemu laughed.

"You will grow very tall soon, I'm quite sure. That's just the way it is. Normally short people grow like vines as they get older."

"You think so?" Yugi sighed.

"I know so. Now here," Atemu smiled as he reached up and plucked the juicy fruit from its stem in one graceful, swift movement, handing it to the sitting Yugi. "Plum, for my little Aibou." He murmured, kneeling down and clasping Yugi's hand over the plum with his own. Yugi stared in a daze at the Pharaoh for a few moments, then shook his head when he realized the stubborn blush had made a return. Atemu said nothing of it, though, much to his relief. The Egyptian sat back against the tree and closed his eyes, bending one leg and being overcome with comfort at the feeling of the tree's old bark and the bright green grass contrasting against his tan skin; so different from the usual sand he felt in Egypt's hot deserts.

Yugi watched the Pharaoh's content expression, his own gaze softening, but he felt a small wave of sadness come over. He set aside his fruit for the time being. "You really love it here, don't you Atemu?"

Atemu hummed, nodding and smiling in reply. "Why?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment, but turned his focus downcast to pluck at the grass. "It's nothing."

"Aibou, something's wrong… I can sense it." Atemu said; his eyes open now as he sat up to look full on at Yugi. "What is it? You can tell me, Hikari." He prodded gently.

Yugi was still smiling in that sad kind of way, and it was making Atemu very nervous. But finally he replied with, "You love it here so much, Atemu. I can just tell. And I can understand fully why you wanted to depart from us and come back here…"

Atemu furrowed his brows, feeling a sting of hurt in his chest from Yugi's words. But nonetheless, he nodded for Yugi to continue.

"I was hoping… when Baniti figures out how to send me back… that you would be inclined to come with me, is all…" Yugi trailed off, but quickly looked up and covered his sadness with a spewing of words: "But it's okay, really! I understand. You want to be here. Heck, _I _want to be here for the rest of my life with you, but it's also so hard for me, because then I'll be leaving Jii-chan and Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, everyone—but I just feel so, so torn! You mean the world to me Atemu, possibly more than all my friends combined, you're _Mou Hitori no Boku_, and I can't just leave without knowing we just might have a chance of seeing each other again! Either path I take will bring me so much guilt—mmph!"

Yugi's rambling was brought to a full stop—he hadn't noticed that Atemu was watching him intently the whole time, and he _definitely _was in for a surprise when the Pharaoh had lurched forward and kissed him, taking Yugi in his arms at the same time into a crushing hold to keep their lips in contact, almost desperately. Despite his initial surprise, Yugi had responded quickly and tangled his arms around Atemu's back, sighing at the soft touch the kiss brought. Neither allowed their mouths to open, enjoying for the moment just the simplicity of the experience.

Atemu was first to break the contact, fearing that his Yugi was losing oxygen with how fast his chest rose and fell. But Yugi wasn't done, despite this. The boy quickly latched onto Atemu and leaned forward again, bringing their lips together for yet another kiss, having secret fears of his own that this time was going to be their last. Finally after a few moments, Yugi shyly parted his lips and was pleased when Atemu did the same to deepen it. He felt the Pharaoh's long fingers run through his spiked hair in a swift motion, and returned the affectionate gesture by placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Minutes later, the pair felt satisfaction and pulled away. Yugi cried softly as he hid his face in Atemu's clothing and felt so enveloped with love as Atemu held him tight. Nevertheless, he felt utterly torn and sad. "What will I do, Atemu? I just can't leave you…"

Atemu sighed raggedly, trying to calm his heart and recover still from the long kiss. "I… I don't know." He bit his lip, guilt eating at him when he found he could not provide an answer for his Hikari, as he always had in the past. It made him feel weak, helpless. "I don't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, what could possibly be the solution to Yugi and Atemu's plight? (Ehehe, I already got it figured out… I really can't tell if it's bad or good, though, that's all I'm saying. XD)<br>**

**But they finally kiss! Hoorah! Must be near the end. (And for those wondering if Atemu will bring up Yugi's love confession, don't worry, he will. I just found it wasn't necessary quite yet for this chapter, since Yugi is all depressed.)**

**Review and keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**


	7. Promise

**I apologize over and over for the delay with this chapter. I've been having temporary writer's block, school, family, etc. And honestly, I don't have much of a plan for this chapter, this is kind of a filler… but I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I have decided, though, that there will be two more chapters before the story closes. As you all know and as I've said many times before, I'm not one to write 20-chapter stories, ehehe. And I've only got one idea in mind for the ending that I really **_**really**_** want to put down soon. Soo yeah.**

**Enjoy the fluffy for now!**

* * *

><p>The day proceeded with the bright and joyful sun high in the sky, enveloping the ancient Egyptian city in a warm afternoon glow. Yet, it was as contradictory to Atemu and Yugi's emotions as much as was deemed possible. Atemu leaned against the stone rail in front of the throne on the top floor of the palace, sighing and briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. A hurricane of turmoil and doubt had ensued within him, the realization of his actions toward Yugi a short few hours ago now crashing unpleasantly at him. He had kissed him—<em>kissed<em> him! He, the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. He, the everlasting friend, partner, and guardian of the one called Yugi Motou. How could he press such a forward action on his Aibou in such a way when he already felt such confusion? The Pharaoh was certain he had just made things worse by doing such a thing… now it was almost absolutely certain that the smaller boy would be more willing to stay here. No, he couldn't allow that.

As much as Atemu wished and begged to the Gods or any higher form of being to grant his ultimate desire to keep Yugi beside him for eternity, he couldn't let his partner take such a risk that he would come to later regret. Atemu knew he had to let Yugi go.

"Damnit!" Atemu suddenly cried at the air, pounding a fist of anger against the rail before slumping solemnly down on the stone floor. Why did the universe hate him so? Why wouldn't the Gods hear his pleas? Atemu bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut, painfully. He had told Yugi that he had to go back, that it was just the right thing to do. He felt so strongly that Yugi would be sane if he remained with his grandfather and their friends. But his _own_ after Yugi would leave was questionable.

"Atemu?"

His thoughts were halted instantaneously in that moment as the small voice spoke behind him. His eyes shot open as he held his chest to calm his heart. When he felt it return to it's normal pace, he breathed deep and turned his gaze to the petit figure of the boy he had grown to love so, standing off to the side, waiting.

"Aibou," He acknowledged softly.

"What are you doing? Are you… alright?" Yugi queried, approaching the taller male slowly.

"Yes," Atemu sighed lightly, lowering his eyes. "I'm alright. And… you?" He asked, turning to look back at Yugi, who continued to stare at him with sweet, worried innocence. The boy took a few steps closer and seated himself next to Atemu.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I got some food like you said I should, but… you left so suddenly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Atemu smiled a small one, nodding slightly. "Don't worry about me. I just wanted to think a little on my own." He murmured, turning to the open windows in between the rail and looking upon the broad city below.

Yugi hummed, following Atemu's watch. A small quiet fell, but the atmosphere quickly changed from peaceful to something Atemu couldn't quite put his finger on. "Atemu," Yugi spoke quietly, cautiously. "Why did you kiss me?"

So that was it. That was the feeling in the air that caused his heart to leap with fear; but Atemu knew he couldn't run. He didn't want to appear as a coward to the one person that taught him to never look back, to keep moving forward, wherever it may lead. "I…" Atemu tried to look up into Yugi's curious, violet orbs for better confrontation, but found it was causing dramatic loss of focus on how he wanted to respond. He quickly looked back down and fingered his white tunic. "Because…"

_Because I wanted to comfort you. I wanted to be the one to make those tears disappear._

"I…"

_I don't want to let you go. I don't want to part from you for a third time. Our bond is too strong, yet too fragile. Losing you to the Seal of Orichalcos proved that._

"Because…"

_Because I wanted you to see just how deep this affection is; I wanted to prove forever to you. _

"Because I…"

_Because I will be at sanity's edge when you're gone again. Oh God, I can't lose you again…_

"Because, Aibou…"

_Because, Aibou, I love you!_

"I don't know."

_Shit_.

Yugi seemed struck dumb, speechless, wide-eyed, hope-torn. And Atemu couldn't blame him. He was utterly perplexed with his own words, three _stupid_, _god-awful_ words that he spewed from absolutely nowhere, instead of the three _other_ words that would have just put this all _right_.

"I… I see." Yugi mumbled, his gaze tearing slowly from Atemu's, and the Egyptian waited. He waited for Yugi to say more, to stand up furiously and tell him to get lost, and gods, he would gladly throw himself off this balcony if Yugi would just demand him to. But the smaller teen remained silent, and it was setting Atemu on edge. Yugi then forced a sad sort of smile, looking back at the Pharaoh. "It's okay. I understand."

It was Atemu's turn to be silent. His lips parted for a sentence that would bring them both solace, but no sound came. As he listened to Yugi tell him it was okay, and watched his smile give way just as a single tear streamed down, Atemu knew he couldn't forgive himself ever again. He continued to watch as Yugi very slowly untangled his legs from the cross-legged position he was in and bring himself to a stand, just about to leave. An image flashed in Atemu's mind of Yugi lying on their bed, hugging himself and crying silently, making sure that not a soul in the palace would hear him.

_He couldn't stand it_.

"Aibou!" Atemu thrust a tan arm forward and latched onto Yugi's wrist before the boy could make another movement that involved walking away from him. "I did it because… I think I understand now that my affection isn't one-sided. I am certain that you hold the same level of feeling for me as I do for you. As I carried you back to the palace that one night after dancing together in the plaza, you were so tired you nearly fell asleep right there, in my arms, and at first you only spoke incoherent things—but you let something slip, and I can't stand keeping all this love I hold for my Hikari any longer. You told me you loved me, and I want you to know, that I want to grant all of your desires!"

Yugi blushed crimson then. He recalled that evening he was carried by Atemu. He had certainly _thought_ he loved Atemu in that moment, but hadn't realized his thoughts were spoken aloud. He wanted to break down in front of Atemu, to say something that would ease the Pharaoh, but it was evident that he wasn't finished…

"Those words stuck with me ever since they adorned my ears that night, and it's all I could ever think about anymore. I can't hold lies from you, I wanted to make you mine as soon as we were blessed with separate bodies for that one moment in time, during the ceremonial duel… but after such a long journey that you all went through in helping me return to the afterlife, I couldn't refuse. I thought it was what would bring us both the happiness we wanted for so long deep down—a chance at returning to our normal lives. But as soon as those doors shut behind me, I felt a guilt that only grew stronger and stronger as time passed. I wondered if you felt the same as I did, or if you were truly happier, since you had grown and become so strong by the time I was forced to leave…"

"You taught me that," Yugi whispered, tearfully.

"And so when you returned to me after such long, emotionally painful months, I thought of it as a second chance to redeem my choice of leaving. I wanted and still want to be forever your partner, by your side, your companion, your guardian. But it's clear now that this time travel is only temporary, that we will separate soon. And I can't help feeling that it will truly be forever this time." Atemu had let go of Yugi's wrist at this point, and he had gotten on his hands and knees, symbolizing defeat. "I'm selfish, I'm so, so selfish. But gods, Yugi, _I_ _can't lose you again!_"

Yugi was aghast with the Pharaoh's cries. He spotted tears sliding along the caps of his sun-kissed cheeks under the cloak of blonde bangs. Yugi slumped to his knees in front of him, and took the Egyptian in his arms, letting him cry against his chest for a few minutes. While Yugi stroked his similarly spiked hair, he spoke softly: "I will find a way. I will find a way to come back to you. It's not forever. I will come back to you, Atemu."

When Atemu lifted his head to find the sincerity within the violet pair of owlish eyes, and successfully finding it, Yugi smiled and brought their lips together again, sealing the promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the chapter being short, but I hope that was enough fluff to satisfy you all for the time being. Heehee. Well now that that's out of the way, I can move forward to the conclusion of this story without blocks! Review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!<strong>


	8. Decision

Baniti heaved a great sigh to his companion, High Priest Mahad, who stood beside him, waiting. "There is still no explanation for it." The older man said. "There is just nothing that makes sense, there's no… plan or anything of the sort that would take young Yugi Motou back to his time period. There's no schedule, no time as to when this occurs. The boy just got caught it in, at _just_ the _right_ moment. For reasons unexplainable." Baniti reached up and pinched his nose out of utter frustration. "I'm not saying this is a bad thing, I know for a fact that His Majesty wants Yugi to be with him now. But I'm sure Yugi misses his loved ones—there must be a way…"

"Time travel is, indeed, a difficult subject to touch upon. I believe this has happened only one other time, but a long time ago. At least, that's what I was told. The problem was, that person was forced to stay here the rest of his life. He never did return home." Mahad said solemnly, crossing his arms behind him. The two men hummed in deep thought, unconsciously moving forward through the halls and up the stairs to the room where their dueling games took place. Mahad and Baniti glanced over at the wall inscriptions, taking vague interest in the tediously done carvings of the summoned monsters for said game.

"This isn't good, if Yugi wants to go home… but I suppose I will have to just break the news to him. There's nothing we can do. Not even our magic can allow such a thing to happen. The Millennium items, perhaps, but it would take much too long to seek them out and have them all together." Baniti said in a low tone.

Mahad stopped in his tracks while Baniti continued his excursion along the perimeter of the dimly lit room. The younger priest peered closer at one carving in particular, brushing a long index finger over it. A little gathering of dust dispersed at the touch, revealing the drawing of the monster more clearly. His eyes widened a little as a thought struck him.

"Lord Baniti… you should take a look at this."

Baniti turned to look over at the other priest, and silently approached where he stood.

"What is it?"

"This…" Mahad said in a low whisper, pointing to the carved picture again. "Isn't that…?"

Baniti leaned in for a closer look, and barely contained his gasp at the discovery moments later. "Mahad… Mahad, that is just pure genius. _That_ is the solution!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the gardens beside the palace, Yugi and Atemu were lounging lazily in one of the many plum trees. After recovering from the sad air, the new couple returned to the sunny, lush area that brought them a measure of happiness and contentment. Atemu lie on a thick branch, his back pressed up against the trunk, with Yugi sitting comfortably in his arms. One of each of their legs dangled off the branch. The boy had dozed off for a few minutes against the Pharaoh's lean chest. That was, until he felt something soft and plump press against his lips. His eyes opened and he found himself staring at a plum, which he presumed was plucked off just a moment ago by Atemu.<p>

"You should eat something, Aibou." The taller murmured encouragingly in the other's ear.

"Atemu, I already ate over two hours ago." Yugi pouted.

"Yes, but that was two hours ago." Atemu chuckled.

"I'm okay, Atemu, really." Yugi said, granting the Egyptian a small nuzzle with his cheek, who in turn sighed.

"Fine, _I'll_ eat it." Yugi smiled as he watched the Pharaoh take a slurpy bite into the fruit, then allowed himself to relax once more. Their gazes turned upward into the tree, loving the feel of the sun warming their skin in between all the cracks of protruding wood.

From behind him, Atemu watched the side of Yugi's face, listening to every breath the boy exhaled slowly. He observed the small blush that formed on Yugi's cheeks when he realized he was being silently studied. A little voice from within urged him to love every ticking moment that passed, to love the small being in his arms. And love he did, as he coiled his arms around Yugi's stomach and turned the smaller's face to look at him with his free hand, leaning in to press their lips together for a needed, deep and heartfelt kiss. Yugi quickly responded and pressed back into it, turning himself in such a way that allowed them to take it further.

However, it all soon came to an unwelcome and abrupt stop when they heard their names being called in the distance. They both recognized the deep and urgent voices of Mahad and Baniti. It was heard all the way across the garden, but too soon came closer and closer to their small hiding spot within the tree. Eventually, they were forced to untangle from each other and jump down in a swift movement, landing safely on their feet. Hands intertwined, without shame.

"Ah! There you two are. We have some news…" Baniti began, but trailed off upon notice of Atemu and Yugi's closeness, their locked hands. He shook his head, deciding not to say anything of it and continue. "We... have discovered how to bring you back home, Yugi."

Atemu visibly froze where he stood, breathing deep but ragged as he tried to conceal his most obvious feelings on the matter. Yugi squeezed his hand, taking a slow breath as well to calm his nerves from the announcement. He looked up at the priests and smiled weakly.

"Wonderful. How?"

Mahad stepped forward, extending a hand toward Yugi. "I presume you have your deck of cards from your century of the Duel Monsters game. May I see them?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure…" Yugi was taken aback by the request, but obliged as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the deck tightly packed together. Atemu stared at it, remembering that deck he and Yugi held so dear—the deck they had built together. His eyes softened while he silently reminisced, but paid close attention to what was to come next.

It was as though the whole world was waiting in anticipation while Mahad flipped through the cards one by one, scanning the pictures of the monsters and their descriptions closely.

"What is it you're looking—" Yugi had started after the suspense was too much to bear for him, but was cut off by Mahad exclaiming:

"Aha! I found it. _This_, Yugi, is your ticket home." He handed the deck back to the teen with the special card on top, and Yugi raised his brows whilst staring at it.

"Time Wizard." He breathed. Of course, it made sense! The small monster was the master of time itself. Surely he could be of great usefulness to Yugi's current situation.

"Once you summon that monster, he can serve a great purpose in taking you back to the twenty-first century." Baniti smiled with a small nod of his head.

"But… when I play him, there are those skulls on his scepter as well… there is only a two-out-of-six chance that good would come out of it. What happens if it doesn't work? What if the arrow points to a skull?" Yugi asked, looking up fearfully at the priests who suddenly seemed very grave at the question.

"I was actually just about to acknowledge that… there is a consequence if you use Time Wizard. If the arrow lands on a skull, you are here permanently. There is no going back. That is the only risk you must be willing to take." Mahad explained, clasping his hands behind his back.

Yugi looked down at the card, brushing over the picture with his fingertips. "I see…" He whispered.

"You do not have to decide right at this moment, Yugi. We will leave you to think about it. It would be wise to have made a decision, though, by tomorrow."

"I will… I will think about it." Yugi nodded, bowing low to the priests. "Thank you so much for all of your help. I will never forget your kindness to me." He smiled, and the two priests returned it before making their way back across the garden and into the palace.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was saddening and tiring, in particular for the smaller of the two teens, who couldn't allow his mind to drift anywhere but the proposition made. Any other subject Atemu brought up somehow led to the earlier conversation, and it was almost maddening. But when Yugi finally asked to be alone for a while, Atemu understood that the weight and the pressure of his decision was difficult to register by all means. Atemu left Yugi as requested, and only now did he come to check on him in their bedroom again, two hours later.<p>

"Aibou?" He called softly, knocking on the already-open door to let Yugi know of his presence. Atemu peeked more into the room and spotted Yugi _exactly_ where the Pharaoh had left him those hours ago, standing beside the bed with Time Wizard on the blankets, just staring at it like a zombie. It was almost a frightening sight. Atemu strode over to the still form of Yugi and took him by an arm.

"Aibou? _Aibou?_" He pleaded urgently, searching Yugi's blank and emotionless eyes.

"Huh?" Yugi responded slowly, turning his head to meet Atemu's worried stare. Finally regaining some life, he reached up a fist and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I'm alright."

"I sure hope so." Atemu frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingertips over Yugi's forehead and down his face in an affectionate motion. "I was hoping you'd come out of your strange… trance, sooner or later."

Yugi nodded, but he still seemed slightly emotionless. "This is really hard…"

"I know, Aibou," Atemu whispered and leaned up to press a tiny kiss on the smaller's cheek. "But it will come to you."

"But by _tomorrow?_" Yugi suddenly cried. "I don't know! I just… I can't believe how much this is tearing me apart…" He whispered shakily, his eyes returning to the Time Wizard card.

Atemu noticed his switch in attention, his eyes locking back with the card again. Frowning, Atemu reached over and took the card and placed it on the nearby desk, facedown.

"Now you can't see it." Atemu sighed, leaning forward and resting his head against Yugi's chest, intertwining their fingers at the same time. "Aibou… please, don't obsess over this. It will just come to you, I promise you. Your stress is scaring me."

"Since when have _you_ been scared?" Yugi snorted without humor.

"Aibou, please."

Yugi sighed. "I just… what if it doesn't work? What if I'm stuck? And I can't see Jii-chan and Anzu and Jonouchi and everyone, ever again…"

"The choice is up to you," Atemu muttered hopelessly. "Whatever you decide to do, Aibou… I will always be with you, every step of the way."

"Or worse," Yugi continued in his rambling, "What if I _do_ make it back home, and I try to use Time Wizard to come back here to see you, but I _can't _because of the damn skulls, leaving me stuck in my own century?" Yugi frowned. "I don't think I can love anyone else as much as I do you, Atemu…"

"I will always be with you every step of the way…" Atemu repeated in a whisper, disconnecting their hands and lovingly stroking Yugi's arms. When Yugi stopped in his talking, Atemu raised his head from his chest to look into Yugi's violet orbs. It broke him when all he could see was fear and coming, relentless tears.

"Listen to me, Aibou. It is a hard decision. But you must remember our time together in your century, and you must remember our faith in the Heart of the Cards with every duel we went through. _That_, my partner, that faith, is what brought us together and brought us victory. I believe _very_ strongly, Aibou, that Time Wizard knows _exactly_ what you desire most, and he won't let anything happen to you that would cause you to lose that faith. You have to keep believing in your deck and it's inhabitants and just _trust_ that everything will be okay in the end."

Yugi said nothing in response to this, gazing softly at the Pharaoh and complete admiration. He nodded. It was then at that moment, he made his decision.

* * *

><p>Mahad and Baniti stood side by side in the throne room, watching the ancient city and the rising sun, announcing morning, and yet another glorious day.<p>

They heard footsteps padding softly along the stone floor. Turning, they found Yugi approach them in a surprisingly confident manner with Atemu trailing closely behind with his hands on Yugi's shoulders like a gesture of support.

"I have made my decision." Yugi announced. "I will use Time Wizard and return to my time period."

Mahad and Baniti smiled a little, nodding understandingly. Mahad then spoke: "We are ready to begin, then, whenever you are."

Yugi breathed lightly, nodding. "Please, just a moment…" He said quietly, turning to Atemu and taking him by the hand. The Pharaoh complied, letting him be taken out into the hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Atemu asked, furrowing his brows and taking Yugi's face in his hands, gently.

"Yes. I have to go back, like you told me. What kind of grandson and friend am I to keep everyone worried sick?" He half-smiled.

Atemu returned the smile, his eyes softened. "I will miss you more than you know."

"It's not goodbye." Yugi grinned. "Trust me, I'll be back. With Time Wizard, it'll now be possible to come and go as I please!"

"Quite true… I did tell you to invent a time machine, but I suppose that's out of the question now." Both teens laughed lightly at the comment.

"Well… it'll be interesting to explain this to everyone, to say the least." Yugi added with a snicker.

"I'm excited to hear all about their reactions when you return." Atemu murmured warmly, leaning in quickly to bring their lips together. It ended faster than the previous kisses shared, but enough to convey what could not be expressed with words. Finding no words left when they parted, Yugi shoved himself into Atemu's arms for a tight embrace, savoring the feel of his unique warmth and rich desert scent, and overjoyed as Atemu returned the intimate hug.

Baniti and Mahad waited ever so patiently for the couple to bid adieu, and smiled when they reentered the room.

"I'm ready." Yugi nodded.

"Excellent. Summon your Time Wizard with your commanding words. We will accompany you with some of our own magic to solidify him."

Yugi glanced over to Atemu once more, who now leaned against the doorway, arms folded with his signature smirk. Yugi couldn't help smiling wide at the sight.

"See you later, _Mou Hitori no Boku!_"

"Until next time, Aibou!"

Yugi walked into the middle of the room, taking out his deck, with Time Wizard placed first. Yugi took said card and raised it to the heavens. "_Time Wizard, come forth!_"

Mahad and Baniti had their eyes closed as they concentrated on the summon. They lifted their hands up so they were parallel to each other in midair, and soon, a faint glow emerged from the card. Within seconds, the Time Wizard was floating in physical form before it's master.

"Time Wizard," Yugi spoke confidently, happily. Atemu watched, a rush of pride coming over him for his Aibou. He knew, this wasn't going to be the last visit. Now that the key of time travel was in Yugi's hands, he would be back, many more times. "Take me home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, yay! So, kind of happy? Ish? Don't worry, this isn't totally the end. I think it's pretty obvious now what the next and last chapter will have, though. XD Review and look out for the last chapter!<strong>


	9. Time Traveler

**I believe a time skip is necessary. Don't worry, you'll see.**

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed of exhaustion, letting the card Time Wizard float from his grip to the familiar carpet of his bedroom, while letting himself follow suit and land promptly on the bed. His thoughts swirled on Atemu and all that transpired the past several days. Reaching up to lightly brush his lips with the pads of gentle fingertips, he was comforted with the memory of Atemu's against them.<p>

The sun of morning shone through his curtains, and he smiled upon hearing pots and things clattering in the kitchen down the hall beyond his door.

"Jii-chan…" he whispered before lifting himself off the bed, throwing the door open and appearing quickly at the doorway of the kitchen, where the elder man had his back turned.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi announced. The old man turned at the distinct, cheery voice of his once-missing grandson, only to get a face-full of spiked hair and an extra weight jumping on his body, as the boy had ran full speed and flung himself at Sugoroku. The elder laughed loudly mixed with sweet relief, holding him close.

"Yugi! My boy! Where in _world_ have you been?" He cried. Yugi didn't reply to the question, only dug his face further into Sugoroku's shoulder.

"I missed you…" the teen said warmly, muffled.

"Oh, my Yugi… I'm so glad to see you're safe… are you alright?" Sugoroku gently pulled from the embrace to check Yugi's face for scratches, bruises, any sign of kidnap. But the boy was in absolute perfect condition, confusing him.

"Are you kidding? I've _never_ felt better!" Yugi laughed, pulling Sugoroku in another tight and longing hug.

"What happened to you? We've all been _so _worried sick…"

Yugi pulled away then, beaming at his grandfather. "You will never believe what happened and who I saw again!"

Sugoroku laughed, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder and guiding him to the living room where the couch sat, the perfect spot to tell a story. "Yugi, these old bones have endured more than you can imagine. Try me."

* * *

><p>* * 8 Months Later * *<p>

* * *

><p>Time resumed to its normal pace for Yugi, who filled in every detail to his friends on what had happened when he also resumed school. He was happy, willing to start again. But there eventually came a time where he wanted Atemu beside him once more. There was still always that feeling, gnawing, wanting. He vowed he wouldn't allow another to take Atemu's place—he couldn't. Not one soul could fill the void, the emptiness that lingered from within, except for that one Egyptian man.<p>

Yugi sighed, flipping through his cards until he found the right one. Time Wizard once again stared at him at the top of the deck, visible by the aid of the moonlight peeking through the windows, and he smiled. _If just… for one night. Please, let me see him. Let me convince him…_

Leaning in close to the card, he whispered with feeling and steadily, so as not to wake his grandfather, "Time Wizard… come forth. Take me to Pharaoh Atemu, 1000 B.C. Egypt."

A soft glow suddenly emerged from the card. Time Wizard was not solidified, but Yugi knew in that instant, he was no longer in his bedroom. Floating in vacant, black space, he watched as Time Wizard's scepter came into view in front of him. He held his breathe, watching the arrow spin. _Please, let this work_… "Stop!" He called out, hearing his voice echo in the emptiness. But the arrow began to slow, creeping, creeping past one skull, creeping past the next. Yugi's couldn't function his breathing, and he felt sweat bead down. At the last millisecond, the arrow moved up to the top, evading the skulls. Bingo. A swirl of millions of colors coated his vision, and he felt himself spinning rapidly in midair. Then, with a rough _thud_ on stone flooring, everything became still. Yugi dared to open his eyes—sure enough, by candlelight, he found Atemu meeting his gaze in equal surprise. Yugi scanned his surroundings—he was in Atemu's room.

"Aibou!" The Pharaoh cried, lurching forward from where he stood beside the bed to take Yugi in his arms. Yugi couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Atemu," He laughed casually. "I'm back."

"Oh, Yugi! I'm so glad you're here again… It's been so long since the last visit, I thought for sure you became stuck in your own century."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Yugi smiled warmly, "I guess I did take a little longer than anticipated!"

"No matter. No matter. Just… I'm so glad," Atemu whispered, first caressing Yugi's blond locks before leaning in to take them in a long, passionate kiss. Yugi was brought in a state of absolute bliss, just at the simple touch of Atemu's lips brushing so tenderly with his own after such long months. He had missed this, more than words could express. He felt one of Atemu's arms lock tightly over his shoulders, and he returned the gesture by pressing more into the kiss. They soon became thoroughly tangled—people would have thought at first glace that they were one.

Separation was a despicable thing. But the time eventually came where it was inevitable. They caught their breath again, but refused to move any further from each other than a couple inches. Atemu kissed him another time, then another. "I missed you so much…" He murmured. Yugi smiled.

"Atemu, I have a proposition…"

"What is that?" Atemu was surprised, himself, at how husky he sounded following their moment of intimate closeness.

"Come with me… back to the twenty-first century, I mean."

"Aibou…" Atemu sighed, nuzzling their foreheads together. "I would _love_ to… I really do. But I have duty here, I'm a ruler to an entire culture… and frankly, I don't have an heir that would be next in line for ruling. It would be very difficult."

"Difficult, probably, but surely not impossible. I'm sure there's someone out there that would be eligible for a Pharaoh's role. I mean, most leaders of countries in the twenty-first century are chosen by the people, not so much on bloodline. Why not do the same thing here?"

"It's different here, Aibou… this is royalty. The leaders _are_ chosen by bloodline. It's not as easy as it is in the modern world."

Yugi sighed inwardly, becoming saddened and deflated of hopes. "I understand."

Atemu watched the smaller teen for a moment, his hopes quickly dying. The Egyptian couldn't stand seeing him in such a state. He sighed. "Well… let's negotiate this with Lord Baniti and Mahad, at the very least. Better than just up and disappearing."

Yugi seemed to allow himself to hope a little more then, smiling to Atemu and nodding. They helped each other come to a stand, and the Pharaoh led Yugi to the High Priests' chambers.

"This is a lot you're asking, M'Lord. Forgive me, but I must question your desire this time. Do you realize the people may not be so happy about this?" Priest Baniti stated gravely with his hands folded neatly in his lap while he sat on the edge of the bed following his awakening from his slumber several minutes ago. Atemu had just barely finished his explanation before Baniti began shaking his head.

"I realize… that there will be several individuals that won't be happy. But I think the majority would come to accept it. Lord Baniti, I've been among my people in their everyday lives every single night, and I've talked to quite a number of individuals. Each has said the same thing; that I have proven to be a faithful, caring, selfless, even endearing Pharaoh to them. And now they urge me as a return gesture, to allow _myself_ happiness for once. And I don't need to think twice about it—I am at the greatest level of happiness when Yugi is beside me. Call it accident or destiny, but I feel _so _strongly that this was meant to happen. I want to be with him always."

Mahad smiled at the claim in that moment, like he was satisfied with the Pharaoh's answer. "I'll admit, Atemu, you sure are full of surprises. You have the strong, ruling qualities of your father, and yet you are so, so different. You'll be the first to love someone so deeply, not to mention of your own gender, and you'll be the first to time travel with him just to keep him at your side and vice-versa. I'm really quite impressed."

Atemu blinked, wondering if he heard Mahad correctly. "Wait. Are you saying… I can…?"

As if in silent, telepathic agreement, the two priests turned to each other for confirmation, then nodded. "Your reasoning to do this is fair enough. I hope you realize, though, that there will be no magic, no shadow games, none of that any longer. You will be just as normal as everyone else. And until you officially pass away and move on from your physical form, you will not see us again, and you will not be able to time travel. The gates of time will be officially closed behind you. Are you so willing to accept and sacrifice this?"

Atemu took a glance at Yugi, who had been standing and listening to the conversation very quietly. The boy was now staring unsurely at him. He wanted only Atemu's happiness, but upon deep thought of the warning just given, it was asking quite a lot. Yet, Atemu smiled encouragingly and nodded to the priests, and Yugi raised his eyebrows, eternally grateful. "I am. But… what about a new ruler? How will that be determined?"

"It will be taken care of, rest assured. Someone new will take the throne, and that person will be taught by us as we have taught you. We will make sure of it that whoever starts where you left off will be a smart and ideal ruler, and most importantly as compassionate and giving as you have been. Personally I feel like this day _is_ a call for change, to move forward with this culture and evolve. This is what you have taught us… Atemu." Baniti smiled, and Atemu returned it. The elder teen slowly approached the priests and brought them in a gentle hug, showering them with utmost love and gratitude.

"Thank you." The now former Pharaoh breathed, before pulling away. "You both have given me… _so _much. I just don't know how I can thank you enough for the love and teachings and friendship that you have offered me all these years. I trust that Egypt will be placed in good hands."

"Of course, Atemu. Your request for a safe and secure future of Egypt will be wholeheartedly recognized." Mahad gave a hint of a smirk. "And if the new ruler is not inclined to go out and help the people every night, then leave that job to me. I promise you my dedication."

Atemu could only smile, his heart swelling with gratitude.

"Ah yes," Mahad piped. "And I must thank you for saving my life all those years ago, from the snake bite. You will never be forgotten for your kindness."

"And nor I you. You both in particular… will always be in my memories." Atemu said warmly.

"What's going on here?" All four heads turned to the open door, where Priest Seto's form could be seen silhouetted by the dimly lit hallway behind him. Yugi made a small noise like a tiny gasp, shrinking himself behind Atemu, who only took so much as a glance at the teen to sense his fear of his admittedly intimidating cousin, before he turned to Seto with a sharp, warning glare.

"What are you planning? I demand to know what's going on!" Seto's agitation for the group's silence was prominent now, and Atemu was ready to snarl, ready to verbally or physically fight him if need be—but no. He can't. Not with Yugi here, and not under these circumstances. No more.

"Priest Seto," Atemu started, raising himself to a stand and approaching his cousin with shoulders back into a protective stance of himself, outstretching a hand. "Let us part on good terms."

"Part—? I _knew_ _it!_ You're running away, aren't you! Running away from your duty as Pharaoh, willing to let this country burn in flames in the midst of your absence. I should have known in the end that you would end up a complete _coward!_" Seto bluntly turned to walk out in fury, until a younger voice spoke up. Not Atemu's. Everyone in the room was taken aback as the voice called demandingly, "Wait just a minute!"

Seto turned his icy blue, hate-filled eyes to the owner of the voice. Yugi stood in front of Atemu now, his hands balled into tight fists, locked to his sides. His legs were slightly parted as he raised these fists in a protestant stance. "Atemu is the _farthest_ he could possibly be from a coward—you don't understand him at all, do you? You don't know what he has done for this place this entire time, _do you_? He's traveled into the town _every _day to help the sick, the wounded, the hungry. _Your own_ sick, wounded and hungry civilians! What have you done to contribute, I wonder? I bet you haven't even traveled outside of the palace walls to see for yourself, your own suffering culture. But it's been fixed in so many aspects _because _of Atemu, and he _isn't_ afraid to witness the truth! He has done all he can for Egypt, with every ounce of his strength and heart. _Who_ do you think you _are_, calling him a _coward_, when _you_ are the coward for not seeing the state of your people and doing something about it? _Coward!_" Yugi cried, taking a step forward and pleased at Seto's reaction as he took a step backward in time.

The room fell silent, the air almost nauseating with tense energy. Atemu, however, could only blink at the smaller teen's sudden rush of confidence. He wasn't sure whether should be pulling Yugi back at this point since he had spoken to the priest in such a way that was absolutely unheard of. Or, should he let him be and allow Seto to succumb to inner guilt as the truth made itself clear? After all, it was true, all of it. Seto had never stepped beyond the palace. His life rested within the halls and in the sacred temples. The wellbeing of the people in the town had never been on his list of concerns. All he knew, all he was taught was to continue his spiritual teachings as a priest and see to it that the royal bloodline would never cease.

And as of now, it was evident from his troubled and almost hurt expression that his pride had been wounded, that as of now, that last duty was going to crumble; he was failing.

"It's him, isn't it?" Seto turned to the former Pharaoh behind the smaller. "I see it now. He's influenced you so much that you're willing to give up_ everything_, just like _that," _A snap of Seto's fingers proved his point. "Well then. I can probably try kicking and screaming all I want, so to speak, and yet it won't bring me one iota of success in keeping you where you belong, anyway. All I know, Atemu, is that you are a full-blown traitor, and I will never forgive you." Seto turned, but was yet again stopped by a hand placed gently on his shoulder. This time, it was Atemu, who didn't show any sign of pain at the sting of Seto's parting words, but stared at him intensely, brows knitted together.

"Seto. You are still my cousin—"

"You are no cousin of mine."

Atemu took a deep breath, shoving down his anger into the farthest reaches of his mind at the comment. "Just listen. We have our many moments of bickering, but I still view you… as a friend. Just as Priests Mahad and Baniti, you have also given me everything I've needed to succeed this far. I firmly believe everyone has a purpose in another soul's life, and there was a role you played, which is clear to me now. Yours was to give _me_ purpose, and I am just as grateful for you. Please try to accept who I am now. Otherwise, if not, at the very least, grant my wish to keep Egypt in safe hands and it's inhabitants. At the very least… do not fail in your duty as a priest to Egypt. I'm sure you don't want to, either, no matter if I stay or go."

Seto snorted. "I never had plans to give up my authority, Atemu. You're still leaving, though, and I will be bluntly honest- it makes me sick with anger. You're wasting your time using pretty words on me in a futile attempt to make me _ever_ accept the fact that you're leaving Egypt behind."

"The people understand, Seto. Everyone here understands and wants to grant my wish, all except you."

Seto did not reply to this, folding his arms and shutting his eyes, shaking his head.

Atemu sighed, given up. "Fine. Continue to live your life loathing me. But my decision has been locked, and I am going back to the modern century with Yugi, with or without your forgiveness. I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I suppose there's no choice in the matter. So long."

Seto's eyes flashed open as he felt Atemu's presence fade, watching as he joined Yugi's side again. His eyes narrowed as Atemu announced to the two other priests that he and Yugi were ready for the time travel. His feet refused to move, and he found himself still watching so intently as the short ceremony began. Lacing his hand with Yugi's, Atemu glanced at Seto another time. It was a look of… apology, pity. Seto lowered his gaze, shaking his head to himself. _I can't believe I'm allowing this_, he thought.

"Atemu."

Time Wizard was floating in midair now, and all the couple had to do was give the command to take them home. But the ever patient Atemu allowed Seto to speak, whether it was for the better or for the worse with this final goodbye.

"I've learned a lot from you, too. You can really be an idiot. But I suppose you should know that I hear your wish and I give you my promise that I will protect Egypt. Take care of yourself, and Yugi." With that, the priest turned and exited the room, not even giving one last look. He was finished here.

Atemu smiled gently, letting his eyes drift shut and caressing the creamy skin on Yugi's hand with his thumb as the smaller gave the command for Time Wizard to return them both to the twenty-first century. Feeling a light and a warmth envelope them, he sent one more telepathic thought to the priests, to Seto, the guards and servants, the people, all of Egypt, and Yugi.

_Thank you_.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to look like a God of leather again." Atemu smirked. His sun-kissed tone of his skin hadn't changed, absolutely nothing about him changed—though, he knew for sure he wanted to get out of these Pharaoh clothes that made him feel so out of place.<p>

Yugi laughed at Atemu's comment, rushing to his drawers and rummaging through his pants. He smiled as he picked out a pair of leather pants and threw it to Atemu, who caught it in the nick of time with his undoubtedly quick reflexes. The taller smirked, feeling its texture for a moment before gently displaying it upon the bed. He let his attention wander back to Yugi, who rocked back and forth on his heels, beaming with joy at the fact that Atemu was really here with him now, and to stay.

"I knew this would be a good decision," Yugi said softly. "We _did_ make a promise a while back that we would be with each other forever, and always remain partners."

"This is very true. Had I not accepted your proposition, I would be breaking that promise in a way. Though, I would _always_ think of you as my partner, my Aibou, forever—In my memories, of which you have given me. I never thought, though, that that promise would be taken so literally after nearly a year of separation." Atemu said, walking slowly toward the other and draping his arms over his shoulders.

"I would have always kept you in my memories, Atemu. But I knew it would be impossible to truly move on. I told you to not hold back from the afterlife because of me, that I would be fine on my own. I was sincere, but nothing would ever be the same. Since you _are_ here, though, I wouldn't want to have you any other way." Yugi sighed, reaching over his arms to twine around the former Pharaoh. He was about to bring him close for an embrace, but Atemu had other plans. Yugi felt the taller's hands come up to cradle his face, heartily accepting of Atemu's leaning forward for a kiss of many more to come in the future. Just as their lips came crashing together, their arms wrapped urgently around the other, and they smiled into it.

The sun began to shed light onto the world in that moment, shining through Yugi's window, announcing a new day. New life. New beginnings. Yugi and Atemu were silent in their now very still kiss. After an exhausting race with everything rushing toward them at once for so long, they had finally managed to find the one way to make time itself stop.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL who have supported this story, whether through reviews, favorites, subscriptions, etc.! I hope you enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it as an author, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it!<strong>


	10. Please Read! Clarifications!

**Hey, guys! Just some clarifications so I'm not asked about it- **

**Looking back on this story, I realize how OOC Priest Seto is in this story. At the time I wrote it, I hadn't seen the season where Atemu looks into his past, so I didn't know anything really about the characters and their personalities. That's why I kinda also threw in Baniti, and I know I probably should have used another one of Atemu's guardians so it made more sense and seemed more true to the actual YuGiOh story. Although I guess you could use your imagination with this one and say that after some time, some of the guardians were old and new guardians took their place, Baniti being one of them. I dunno. Haha.**

**As for Priest Seto, I know now that he wasn't nearly as bad as I made him out to be in this story as opposed to his personality in the original series. He was very loyal to Atemu and probably wouldn't have called him a traitor or anything of the sort based on who he chooses to love and his decisions. I also now understand that he was a possible candidate next in line for ruling, so you could say that after Atemu left at the end of this, it's more possible that he took up the throne. **

**Just clarifying. I was concerned this would bother some people, so I thought I would address it, haha. Thank you all again for your support with this story (despite its flaws :P)!**


End file.
